Worlds Apart
by Alice.in.Workland
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Après un accident de voiture, Darren et Baine échangent de corps. Seront-ils capable de revenir ? Comment Kurt et Chris réagiront-ils ? Se passe avant "Quatre solos et un enterrement"/avant le tournage de "Quatre solos et un enterrement", basé sur des spéculations à l'époque. Klaine. CrissColfer à venir.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors, toute nouvelle sur le fandom de _Glee_ en terme de fanfictions, j'ai décidée de me lancer avec une traduction. Enfin, "je" n'est pas vraiment adéquat, étant donné que nous traduisons cette fiction à deux ! Je me charge de la traduction globale et mon amie repasse derrière moi pour corriger mes éventuelles fautes (en vrai, elle a toujours du travail, buhu... xD).

Nous avons donc décidé de vous proposer la fiction _Worlds Apart_ de l'auteur **surnaturelle** (ici : s/ 6959389/1/Worlds-Apart - il y a un espace après le s/, enlevez-le). Pour la petite histoire, ça va faire un mois que j'ai envoyé un MP à l'auteur pour avoir son autorisation afin de la traduire, mais comme j'ai pu le constater à regret, elle n'est plus active sur son compte . Et comme j'avais non seulement commencé à la traduire pour ne pas perdre de temps avant de lui envoyer le message, mais en plus comme sa fiction (elle est terminée ne vous en faite pas !) est particulièrement géniale, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser ce premier chapitre prendre la poussière sur mon ordinateur. Nous voulions absolument vous la faire partager ! (je sais ce que c'est que la flemme de lire dans une autre langue, alala... !)

Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierais le prochain chapitre, j'ai commencé à le traduire, mais ils sont longs, donc vous verrez ! J'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps ;).

NDT : Lorsque l'auteur a écrit cette fiction, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer dans l'épisode nommé _Quatre solos et un enterrement_ (_Funeral_ en anglais), elle a donc totalement inventé le scénario.

* * *

Darren se réveillait souvent en retard les lundis matin. Celui-ci ne fit pas exception.

Le problème était qu'il était attendu sur le plateau de tournage à 8h, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait que vingt-cinq minutes pour se doucher, prendre un café... et faire les trente minutes de route jusqu'au Studio Paramount.

« Challenge accepted. »

Six minutes plus tard, il refermait la porte de sa voiture, un café à la main, les cheveux encore mouillés. _Ça doit être une sorte de record_.

Il essaya de se rappeler tous les raccourcis dont lui avaient parlé ses partenaires de scène lors de ses premiers jours, mais n'osa pas trop de peur de se perdre.

Il parcourut le script dans sa tête, se rappelant de ses lignes. Pas qu'il en avait beaucoup – ils étaient en train de tourner l'épisode « Quatre solos et un enterrement » qui, il en était certain, n'allait pas décevoir les fans.

La première scène montrerait quelques membres des New Direction – Rachel, Finn et Brittany – arrivant dans un cimetière. Ils rejoindraient Will Schuester devant une fosse creusée pour un cercueil.

Le reste de l'épisode se constituait de flashbacks des jours précédents, montrant plusieurs personnages en situation de danger de mort, alors que ceux qui tenaient à eux arrivaient à l'enterrement, gardant ainsi secrète l'identité de la personne décédée pendant la plus grosse partie de l'épisode.

Blaine aurait un accident de voiture sur son trajet jusqu'à McKinley, et on le verrait se faire transporter à l'hôpital… et ensuite cela couperait jusqu'au moment où Kurt arriverait au cimetière avec Mercedes, pleurant abondamment et étant visiblement ébranlé.

Bien sûr Blaine ne mourait pas – il s'en sortait avec un poignet cassé et quelques points de suture sur la tempe, mais on ne le saura qu'à la fin, quand il rejoindra Kurt aux funérailles.

Darren avait essayé de ne pas lire complètement le script – il aimait regarder les épisodes après puisque la majorité de l'histoire de Kurt et Blaine était indépendante du reste – mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le suspense.

Becky et Terri étaient aussi dans une des voitures impliquées dans l'accident.  
La cuisine de Figgins, en quelque sorte… explosait.  
Emma essayait de se débarrasser de ses TOC en marchant dans la forêt à côté d'une rivière, et elle tombait dans l'eau.  
Santana faisait son coming-out à ses parents, et quand son voisinage tout entier en entendait parler, quelques mecs lui faisaient face… avec des battes de baseball. Par chance, elle s'enfuirait à temps – et encore une fois, on ne le saura qu'à la fin.

En fait, la mort était à moitié attendue. C'était la mère de Sam.

Attendue, car ils avaient tout juste déclaré dans « Rumeurs » que le fait qu'elle soit tombée malade était la raison de la nouvelle proximité de Kurt et Quinn avec Sam. Ce qui expliquait Kurt si bouleversé à l'enterrement. Ça lui rappelait les funérailles de sa mère. _Et cette fois au moins, Blaine garda sa langue dans sa poche et ne fit pas de remarque à propos de ça._

Darren était sur le point de tourner à gauche une dernière fois – il était 7h57, il était assez fier de lui – quand il entendit le bruit, reconnaissable entre mille, de voitures se stoppant brutalement, puis de métal et de verre brisé… Il eut à peine le temps de piler et de tourner la tête que le camion percutât le côté droit de sa voiture, l'envoyant contre la porte, sa tête se cognant contre la vitre…

_Je… C'était un… carambolage… Pourquoi je me sens si bizarre ? Il ne m'a pas frappé si fort… Le camion a percuté l'autre voiture et ensuite moi… Il ne pouvait pas rouler si vite…_

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il sentait son corps cloué au sol, plus lourd que du plomb, le bruit atteignant désormais à peine ses oreilles. Des cris. Il pouvait toujours entendre quelqu'un crier. Et une ambulance. Il sentit une vague de soulagement et ensuite… Il s'évanouit complètement.

* * *

« Je suis certain qu'il se réveillera bientôt. Il n'a pas tant de blessures que cela.  
— Combien de temps a-t-il été inconscient ?  
— Il s'est réveillé quand on l'a transporté hors de l'ambulance, mais nous avons dû le mettre sous sédatifs. »

Blaine ne reconnaissait pas les voix. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être réveillé entre l'accident de voiture et là. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était qu'il conduisait vers McKinley sous une pluie battante, pour voir Kurt, parce que les New Direction partaient dans quatre jours pour New York et qu'il n'allait pas le voir pendant une semaine. Ensuite il avait entendu les voitures se percuter et… il s'était réveillé ici.

« Il a quelque chose d'autre qu'un poignet cassé, Doc ? »

_Kurt ? Kurt est là ?_ Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était la voix de Kurt d'accord… mais pas sa façon de parler.

« Il pourrait avoir une commotion cérébrale, je ferais plus de tests une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Trois points de sutures sur la tempe. Quelques ecchymoses aussi, mais il ira bien. Il sera peut-être même capable de quitter l'hôpital dans l'après-midi. S'il se réveille assez tôt, cela dit.  
— Merci. »

Il entendit quelqu'un sortir et fermer la porte.

« Darren ? »

_Qui est Darren ? Pourquoi Kurt l'appelle-t-il ?_ Une main chaude toucha son avant-bras droit. Il se sentait bien.

« Darren, est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
— Chris, ne t'inquiète pas, le toubib a dit –  
— Je l'ai entendu. »

_Chris ? Vient-il juste de l'appeler Chris ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Blaine parvint à bouger son doigt très lentement. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

« Kurt… »

La main avait quitté son bras et était à présent sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux aussi lentement qu'il put, clignant à cause de la vive lumière blanche.

« Brad, va chercher une infirmière ! »

Sa vue était toujours un peu floue, mais il vit tout de même une forme quitter la pièce.

« Darren, est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
— Kurt ? Pour-Pourquoi tu m'appelles… Darren ? »

Les yeux de Blaine se focalisèrent finalement sur l'homme à côté de son lit. Il portait un t-shirt superman et un jean usé. Ses cheveux était un peu ébouriffés. _Pas Kurt (1) du tout._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Tu-Tu as eu un accident, il – un camionneur, ivre, a percuté trois voitures. Dont la tienne. Tu as du te cogner la tête assez violemment si tu penses que… Je veux dire… »

Blaine leva la main pour toucher le côté de sa tête qui commençait à le picoter un peu. L'infirmière arriva à ce moment-là.

« Comment vous sentez-vous M. Criss ? »

Blaine se tourna vers… Kurt (_?_) que l'homme le plus âgé avait appelé Chris plus tôt, croyant que c'était à lui que l'infirmière s'adressait.

« Hey ?  
— Uh ? »

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil confus à l'infirmière.

« Je vous parle à vous, elle sourit, comment vous sentez vous ?  
— Je vais… bien, je suppose, un peu ensommeillé. Ma tête me fait mal.  
— Et votre poignet ? »

Il essaya de bouger les doigts de sa main gauche, grimaçant.

« Bien. »

Il leva la tête pour regarder… Et bien… Kurt… Peut-être… et prit sa main qui était toujours sur son épaule, la serrant. L'homme le plus âgé – Brad ? – lui lança un regard perplexe. Blaine fit de son mieux pour réprimer un regard meurtrier alors qu'il confondait la surprise dans les yeux de l'homme avec du dégoût.

« Excusez-moi, infirmière, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir… il hésita, puis articula silencieusement, des troubles de la personnalité après un accident comme celui-là ? »

Blaine leva les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas de troubles de la personnalité…  
— Ehm… »

Kurt – si c'était bien Kurt… mais c'était bizarre – approcha l'infirmière.

« Il m'a appelé Kurt, murmura-t-il, mais assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende, et il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'ai appelé Darren… Je pense qu'il croit qu'il est Blaine… »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « croire » ? C'est une blague ?_ Il commença à paniquer et regarda dehors. Ciel bleu et soleil radieux. Et aussi des gratte-ciels.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il se leva du lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant. L'infirmière et « Kurt » s'approchèrent de lui.

« Darren ?  
— Ne – ne m'appelle pas comme ça – Kurt que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
— Nous sommes à Los Angeles…  
— Non ! Non, c'est impossible, j'étais à Lima !  
— Darren, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas Blaine –  
— Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas… lui parler comme ça, s'il pense qu'il est son personnage.  
— Mon personnage ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « mon personnage » ? »

Il tremblait. « Kurt » prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le lit, le faisant se rasseoir.

« Essayez de lui rafraîchir la mémoire en lui parlant de lui-même, je vais chercher un médecin. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

* * *

Darren ouvrit les yeux et cligna face à la trop forte lumière de l'hôpital. La pluie tombait drue contre la vitre et il pouvait entendre le vent souffler à travers les volets à moitié fermés.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il faisait beau quand je…_

« Blaine ? Mercedes, appelle une infirmière, il est réveillé ! »

Darren fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Chris répétait son texte dans une telle situation ? Il vit Amber quitter la pièce dans les vêtements de Mercedes – ce qui était bizarre puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de les porter le moins possible – alors que Chris s'approchait et s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de lui. Il caressa sa joue et embrassa doucement sa tempe.

« … Chris, c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
— … Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Chris le regarda d'un air surpris très _Kurt_. Darren commença à paniquer et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était la réplique exacte de celle qu'ils avaient sur le plateau de tournage – à l'exception qu'il n'y avait pas de camera, un vrai toit, et elle semblait rattachée à… un véritable hôpital.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi –  
— Blaine, calme-toi, tu viens… tu viens d'avoir un accident. »

_Je sais ça._

« Le médecin m'a appelé avec ton portable, j'étais en répétition, il m'a dit que j'étais le numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence et… »

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues de porcelaine et Darren eut peur de comprendre. C'était les répliques de Chris certes… mais cet homme à côté de lui n'était pas Chris. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître… c'était Kurt.

_Soit je suis en train de rêver… soit la SF existe maintenant._

« Oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur… »

Darren s'assit de manière à avoir le dos complètement contre la tête de lit et passa un bras autour des épaules de… _Kurt_.

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de cicatrice sur la nuque du garçon. Donc ce n'était définitivement pas _Chris_ faisant une mauvaise blague. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer. _Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est la seule solution_…

Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge… qui marchait parfaitement, mis à part qu'elle indiquait 16h… Darren frissonna.

La pluie tombait normalement. Depuis le ciel. Il se pinça… ce qui lui fit mal. _Merde_.

C'était les seuls vieux trucs qu'il connaissait pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer.

« Kurt ?  
— Mmh-mh ? Oh pardon, je t'ai fait mal au poignet ? »

Le plus jeune se redressa rapidement, la chaleur manquant immédiatement à Darren – _c'est juste mon corps qui réagit, c'est juste mon __**corps**_.

« Non, non, pas du tout… Je dois te dire quelque chose, je pense –  
— C'est bon de vous voir réveillé monsieur Anderson ! »

Darren faillit lever les yeux au ciel alors que l'homme rentrait dans sa chambre, ressemblant exactement à la personne jouant le médecin, suivi de… bon, comme Chris n'était pas Chris, il supposa qu'Amber n'était pas Amber non plus, mais Mercedes. Le docteur s'approcha et Darren baissa les yeux alors que l'homme plus âgé lui examinait le bras.

Darren remarqua que ses mains étaient un peu plus douces que d'habitude, pas calleuses – Blaine ne jouait visiblement pas de guitare.

_Mais putain qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quand est-ce que j'ai débarqué dans un épisode de Supernatual ?_

« Votre poignet est cassé, comme vous avez dû le sentir. Ça aurait pu être pire, cependant. Le plâtre vous sera enlevé dans deux semaines. »

_Là aussi il continue avec les mêmes répliques. Si Amb-__**Mercedes **__demande si elle peut le signer…_

« Je pourrai le signer ? Et le décorer ? »

Darren joua le jeu et sourit, prenant la main de Kurt.

« Je crois que Kurt a la priorité… dit-il, surpris que cela sonne plutôt convaincant. »

Le médecin nota quelques choses sur son bloc-notes.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester ici cette nuit, je pense que vos parents vont venir et vous ramener ? »

Il était sur le point de donner une réponse positive lorsqu'il se rappela de quelque chose.

« Non, mes parents sont à New York. Mais je pourrais prendre un taxi –  
— C'est bon, tu peux venir chez moi, Blaine. C'est ce qu'on avait prévu tu te rappelles ? »

Darren rougit. _Dois-je… lui dire ?_

« Oh, oui, bien sûr…  
— Okay, je reviendrai avec les papiers et les recommandations. »

Le docteur sourit et partit.

« Les gars, je vais dire aux autres que Blaine va bien ! »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Darren se tourna vers Kurt, qui s'approcha un peu plus… et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il était censé se passer après. Heureusement, Kurt se figea et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire avant que le docteur arrive ?  
— Uh ?  
— Tu as dit que tu devais me dire quelque chose.  
— Oh… Tu ne vas probablement… pas me croire… mais, euh, il se mordit les lèvres. Voilà : Je… Kurt, je ne suis pas Blaine. »

Kurt gloussa et caressa les cheveux de Darren.

« Tu as dû te cogner la tête assez violemment, tu sais…  
— Non, Kurt, je suis sérieux, je… j'étais à Los Angeles quand j'ai eu mon accident de voiture. Il était huit heures du matin et le soleil brillait.  
— Blaine, ce n'est plus drôle là.  
— Sérieusement, Kurt, tu dois me croire. Mon nom est Darren Criss, je suis acteur dans une série télévisée qui s'appelle Glee, je… je joue Blaine dedans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais quand j'ai eu cet accident de voiture… j'ai pris la place de Blaine. Je ne sais toujours pas si je rêve ou pas, mais on ne dirait pas. »

Kurt afficha une de ses plus fabuleuses faces de garce, ce à quoi gloussa Darren, se rappelant les nombreuses fois où il avait demandé à Chris de lui montrer comment faire la garce (2) comme un pro.

« Tu ne me crois pas…  
— Non, Blaine, comment je pourrais ? C'est ridicule.  
— Regarde, je ne sais pas… Attends, si, je sais. Je dois juste… Si je te dis quelque chose à propos de toi que Blaine ne sait pas, est-ce que tu me croiras ?  
— Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait te l'avoir dit.  
— Si c'est… quelque chose que seul toi sais ?  
— Tu as lu mon journal intime.  
— Tu n'as pas de journal intime.  
— Ok… Vas-y. »

Kurt soupira, visiblement pas amusé. Darren essaya de réfléchir aussi vite qu'il put à une scène qui montrait Kurt, et uniquement Kurt.

« Juste avant que Blaine ne passe te prendre pour aller au bal de promo, tu étais en train de pleurer dans ta chambre. Tu… regardais une photo de ta mère et disait… 'J'aurais aimé que tu puisses être là maman. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses rencontrer Blaine et nous rendre fous à force de prendre des millions de photos…'. »

Kurt frissonna. _Okay Darren, bien joué. Blaine déteint sur toi, vraiment, très perspicace de lui parler de sa mère._

« C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas savoir ça. Tu…  
— Je suis désolé. »

Kurt s'éloigna légèrement de Darren.

« Comment ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Mais… Blaine a eu un accident de voiture, et moi aussi. J'ai bien peur que… Blaine ait pris ma place…  
— Oh mon dieu, mais il… il va flipper et –  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi faire… »

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Kurt et Darren ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais il se sentait coupable. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant une longue minute.

« Donc… Tu sais ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Est-ce que c'était… dans le 'script' ou… ?  
— Moi venant ici ? Non, ça ne l'était pas. L'accident l'était, et ensuite il y a – Oh mon dieu. Je…  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Je ne peux pas… te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si j'interférais avec le futur, que quelque chose se brisait et que je ne pouvais plus rentrer chez moi ?  
— … Ça n'a pas de sens, tu as déjà interféré…  
— Je sais, mais… ce n'est pas _si_ important.  
— _Excuse-moi_ ? Mon petit-ami a eu un putain d'accident de voiture et quand il s'est réveillé, il n'était plus lui-même, _QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE FAUT DE PLUS POUR QUE ÇA SOIT IMPORTANT ?_ »

Darren sursauta légèrement.

« Wow. Terrifiant Kurt. Tu ressembles à Chris quand il n'a pas eu son Coca Light.  
— … _Chris_ ? Qui est Chris ?  
— Toi. Enfin, non, pas toi, l'acteur qui te joue.  
— Oh… Kurt mordit sa lèvre, pensif. A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? Est-ce qu'on est… très différent ? »

Darren sourit.

« Très. Et en même temps… pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, il est beaucoup moins… extravagant que toi, mais il est gay aussi. Il n'est pas si intéressé que ça par la mode… Ne sois pas surpris ! Il est très drôle, plein d'esprit et… il est adorable. Vraiment, je suis content de travailler avec lui.  
— Est-ce que vous deux êtes… ensemble ?  
— Chris et moi ? Il gloussa. Oh non, non, je ne suis pas… Je suis hétéro. »

Kurt leva les sourcils d'incrédulité.

« Mais… Tu joues _Blaine_…  
— Oui. J'ai… J'ai grandi à San Francisco. »

Kurt inclina la tête comme pour dire « Oh, ok, j'ai compris » et acquiesça. _Tout le temps_… Darren gloussa alors qu'il repensait aux innombrables interviews où il avait dû faire son « coming-out » en tant qu'hétéro.

« C'est très courageux de votre part de faire ça. Les gens ne… détestent-ils pas la série ? Ou juste toi et… Chris ?  
— Non, non, pas du tout ! En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, Glee est très célèbre. Chris, il a… il a gagné un Golden Globe pour ton rôle. Il a fait partie du top 10 de la liste du magazine Time des 100 personnes qui suscitent le plus l'inspiration… En le regardant… Je veux dire, toi, à la télé, tu as aidé beaucoup d'adolescents gays et… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kurt pleurait à nouveau.

« C'est… C'est n'importe quoi… Je… J'ai aidé des gens ?  
— Oui. C'est vraiment incroyable, quand Chris va quelque part, tout le monde est genre, super timide autour de lui et a envie de l'enlacer juste parce qu'il est merveilleux, et, et il mérite toutes les récompenses de la planète ! »

Darren ne s'était jamais considéré comme un fanboy – mais là il était au bord de l'hystérie.

« On ne va le dire à personne. »

Darren leva les yeux, confus.

« A propos de moi, tu veux dire ? Pourquoi pas ?  
— Comme tu l'as dit, ça peut… interférer. Les gens vont vouloir savoir ce qui se passera après. Tu le sais ?  
— Oui, quelques trucs.  
— Est-ce que… tu sais si… Blaine et moi restons longtemps ensemble ? »

Darren gloussa. C'était comme faire une interview – on veut donner de l'espoir aux fans, mais pas trop en dévoiler non plus.

« Beaucoup de gens vous considèrent comme un dénouement, dit-il, souriant. Et pour être honnête, vous êtes genre, le couple le plus stable dans Glee jusqu'ici, aucun de vous n'a trompé l'autre… »

Kurt rit. Darren remarqua qu'il était très, très similaire au rire _sincère_ de Chris. L'homme est un très bon acteur, alors bien sûr, quand il rit ou sourit, ce n'est jamais complètement sincère. Mais quand on commence à le connaître mieux, on peut faire la différence. Kurt était à l'instant _absolument_ adorable.

« A propos… A propos de Finn et Rachel, tu sais quelque chose ?  
— J'peux rien dire.  
— Et… Tu sais, Santana et Brit ?  
— J'peux rien dire non plus.  
— C'est trop injuste, Blaine va tout savoir et moi non… »

Darren sourit. Puis il se sentit un peu inquiet. Mais il pouvait compter sur Chris – et les autres – pour résoudre la situation.

« Hey Kurt, tu peux m'aider ? Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain.  
— Bien sûr. »

Darren réussit à sortir du lit sans se faire trop mal – son torse était couvert de bleus – et il passa son bras autour des épaules de Kurt. Le jeune homme laissa sa main en bas des hanches de Darren, avant de l'enlever brusquement, rougissant.

« Je-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas – j'ai oublié et –  
— Hey, calme-toi, c'est bon… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste.

Quand Darren quitta la salle de bain après une petite minute, Kurt sauta de là où il était assis sur le lit et se précipita à ses côtés.

« Tu prends plutôt bien toute cette situation, Kurt.  
— Toi aussi.  
— Oh, crois-moi, je flippe… Mais je pense que je suis toujours dans la phase 'Je-rencontre-les-vrais-personnages-c-est-trop-gén ial'. Je commencerai à paniquer ce soir.  
— Oh mon dieu, ce soir – mon père, il va savoir que quelque chose ne va pas… Il va remarquer que tu n'es pas… toi…  
— Hey, être Blaine est en quelque sorte mon travail, je te rappelle.  
— Je sais mais… on devra agir totalement comme un couple ou alors il va penser que quelque chose ne va pas… Comme quoi nous nous sommes disputés ou autre…  
— D'un autre côté, je viens d'avoir un accident de voiture. Peut-être qu'il me laissera, genre, aller me coucher tout de suite et… attends, est-ce que – je veux dire, Blaine… est-ce qu'il… est-ce que je… Oh merde, où est-ce que je dors ?  
— Dans mon lit, pourquoi tu demandes ?  
— Mais… attends, dans « Bonjour ivresse », Burt te sermonne comme quoi c'est inapproprié –  
— Dans _quoi_ ?  
— Oh, oui, pardon, c'est… le nom de l'épisode.  
— Oh. Des épisodes. Bien sûr. Mais, attends, cette… série, c'est… à propos de moi ?  
— Non, non, c'est… sur tout le Glee Club. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre et se montra un peu incertain.

« Vas-y, pose-moi une tonne de questions si tu veux – Je ne te donnerais juste pas de détails à propos de choses qui peuvent te blesser ou… tu sais, le futur. »

Il tapota sur le lit à côté de lui et Kurt s'assit, semblant un peu plus heureux que quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Blaine était seul dans la chambre d'hôpital. Chris était parti chercher un Coca Light – c'était trop bizarre, Kurt ne boirait jamais, _jamais_ ce genre de choses – et Brad avait dit quelque chose à propos de retourner sur le plateau de tournage et de « programmer le tournage des scènes qui ne vous incluent pas tous les deux ».

_C'est juste un cauchemar. C'est juste un cauchemar._

Blaine pouvait _sentir_ que Chris savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait disjoncté et qu'il pensait être son personnage.

Oh ouais, cette partie aussi était délicate. Chris avait tout dit à Blaine à propos de « Glee ». Ça sonnait juste. Sa 'vie' sonnait juste.

Il avait su que ce n'était définitivement pas Kurt lui faisant une mauvaise blague, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Blaine allant voir Burt, lui disant d'avoir La Conversation avec son fils, et tout ça avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que le vrai Kurt n'aurait jamais osé en avoir.

« Hey, tu te sens mieux ?  
— Ehm, oui, un peu. »

Chris sourit et s'assit, tendant à Blaine un gobelet de café.

« Cappuccino décaféiné (3), j'ai supposé. »

Blaine sourit.

« Le docteur a dit que si ta… mémoire ne revient pas, tu devras rester ici cette nuit. »

Blaine le regarda. _Comment est-ce que je peux lui montrer que je ne suis pas ce Darren ?_

« Chris… Je ne sais pas comment te le prouver, je ne suis pas… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je _sais_ que je ne suis pas Darren.  
— T-Tu ne me sembles pas être lui non plus… Le médecin a dit que c'est parce que tu es tellement bien dans ton personnage… mais je sais pas, le fait que tu aies accepté que je ne sois pas Kurt… »

Blaine soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il y a comme… plusieurs dimensions, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il y a votre réalité et puis… toutes les séries ont les leurs ?  
— Peut-être… Attends ! Je sais. Ehm… Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de… moi ? Non, attends. Sans Glee, je ne suis pas du tout célèbre...  
— … 'Glee' est _si_ populaire ?  
— Oui ! C'est absolument extraordinaire ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on irait _si_ loin ! Sérieusement, jusqu'à l'Europe ! »

Blaine gloussa devant l'enthousiasme de Chris, tellement similaire à celui que Kurt pourrait avoir en décrivant la nouvelle collection de Marc Jacob. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, du gris profond qu'ils avaient quelques minutes auparavant au bleu lumineux qu'ils arboraient à présent.

« … Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
— … Quoi ? Oh, non, non, désolé ce sont… tes yeux… »

Blaine rougit, embarrassé.

« Je plaisante toujours avec Kurt sur le fait que, à un moment donné, s'ils continuent à changer de couleur aussi vite, ils finiront par ressembler à un kaléidoscope. »

Il sourit, soudainement très triste.

« Et si… Et si Darren est à ma place maintenant ?  
— C'est possible…  
— Oh mon dieu, et mon pauvre Kurt, il doit être complètement paniqué, et… Darren va sans doute penser qu'il rêve donc il va pas faire attention et –  
— Darren fait _toujours_ attention. Mais il doit être paniqué aussi… Ou plutôt, le connaissant, il va penser que c'est cool, et quand il se réveillera demain il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour revenir. »

Chris secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

« … Est-ce que vous deux êtes… ensemble ?  
— Quoi ? Non, Darren… Il est hétéro.  
— … Alors qu'il joue un adolescent gay ? C'est…  
— Étrange ? Oui. Mais ça arrive de plus en plus de nos jours.  
— Mais… Est-ce que vous montrez… Tu sais, quand Kurt… Je veux dire, toi… Bref, les baisers ?  
— Pas de session de pelotage intensif… pas encore… Mais ehm, oui, quelques baisers. Comme le premier, et…  
— Tu veux dire le**_s_** premier**_s_** ?  
— Ben, celui après le speech 'tu m'as ému', et ensuite celui après que je –je veux dire, Kurt– réponde que nous, –je veux dire, vous, – c'était déjà sérieux. (4)  
— … Donc vous n'avez montré que deux baisers à ce moment-là ? Parce que bon… Il y en a eu plus…  
— Je le _savais_ ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Ben, dans la série, on passe directement de ça aux Régionales, et ensuite aux funérailles de Pavarotti et _bam_ « La ligue des bourreaux ».

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Attends – donc Kurt n'est pas le personnage principal ?  
— Oh, non, non, en fait, ce n'était pas un personnage si important au début – dans les premiers épisodes de la saison 1, je n'ai presque rien dit – c'est plus centré sur Rachel, Finn, et Quinn, etc… »

Blaine pouffa de rire.

« Tsss… Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
— Comment… Finn a réagi à la nouvelle ? Toi et Kurt étant en couple ?  
— Finn ? Oh, il… a fait un high-five à Kurt. Et ensuite il m'a attrapé par le col de mon blazer de Dalton et a dit que si jamais je blessais Kurt, ou le faisait pleurer « dans le mauvais sens du terme », je ne serais plus jamais capable de chanter. »

Chris rit.

« Oh mon dieu, Cory aurait _adoré_ tourner cette scène !  
— … Cory ?  
— Ah, oui, j'oubliais… Cory est le gars qui joue Finn.  
— D-D'accord, souffla-t-il. »

Blaine paniqua un instant, sa respiration s'accélérant.

« Blaine ? »

Chris se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du garçon tremblant, passant un bras autour de lui.

« Hey, hey, shhhh, tout va bien… On va comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. On va comprendre…  
— On… On ne peut le dire à personne. Ils vont essayer de faire des expériences sur moi ou autre… Je vais… Je vais prétendre être Darren. »

Blaine regarda Chris, qui semblait extrêmement hésitant.

« Tu as raison. Mais il y a un gros, gros problème. Tu es… Pour Darren, se faire passer pour toi c'est facile, il… il t'a _créé_, mais… l'inverse va être beaucoup plus difficile… Vous êtes si différents… »

Blaine soupira, souhaitant juste retourner chez lui, cajoler Kurt devant n'importe quelle comédie musicale ou Disney qu'ils auraient choisi, au lieu d'ici, dans ce bordel complet…

« Donc tu vas devoir m'enseigner comment être Darren Criss. »

* * *

(1) _Kurt-ish_ dans le texte d'origine. Nous avons choisi d'uniquement gardé « Kurt » étant donné que le suffixe « ish » n'existe pas en français et que de le remplacer par « ien » ou « able » n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas terrible.

(2) _to bitch-face like a pro_ dans le texte d'origine. Intraduisible en français, il a fallu nous adapté, et nous avons donc choisi un équivalent qui semble bien coller. Mais vous la connaissez tous, cette fameuse expression de Kurt un peu hautaine, qui donne l'impression qu'il prend son interlocuteur pour un fou !

(3) La boisson habituelle de Blaine. _Meduim drip_ en anglais, cappuccino décaféiné en français. Oui je sais, c'est étrange !

(4) Alors, tout comme les titres des épisodes, nous n'avons pas traduit les répliques tirées de la série, on a mis directement ce qu'ils disent dans la version doublée française (et ça sera pareil pour les chapitres suivants). Ce qui est beaucoup plus logique du coup. Nous nous excusons pour les amoureux de la VOST ~

* * *

Un premier avis ? :)

* * *

**R.I.P Cory Monteith  
A jamais dans nos coeurs,  
tu vas nous manquer.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello tout le monde ! Non, je vous vois venir, rangez tout de suite ces parpaings. Je _sais_. On est en retard. Genre… beaucoup. MAIS : on a une excuse (ah ben ouais héhé). Ma co-traductrice et bêta chérie était partie aux USA pendant deux semaines (du 6 au 21 août – **ET ELLE M'A RAMENÉ LES DEUX TOMES DE ****_THE LAND OF STORIES_**** DE CHRIS MOTHERFUCKER COLFER JE L'AIME PARDON IL FALLAIT QUE JE LE DISE**) donc, comme je n'ai bien sûr pas pu terminer de traduire les 6000 p**ains de mots qui composent ce chapitre avant qu'elle parte, il a fallu attendre qu'elle rentre pour tout terminer –oui parce que comme je suis également une feignasse, je n'ai presque rien fait pendant qu'elle était en vacances… NE ME TUEZ PAS. Bref voilà ! Mais la suite est là, alors régalez-vous !

_Réponses aux reviews _:

**Amado K** : Waw. _Parfaite_ ? Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'une fan de cette fanfiction nous complimente comme ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite !

**sassy Klaine **: Contente que tu aimes le changement ! C'est quand même une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles on a commencé à traduire cette fiction hein… ! Ça apporte une bouffée de fraîcheur … ! (oui bon c'est un peu niais comme phrase j'avoue.)

**MissKlaine** : Et bien la voici ! Encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, pardon… !

**tatoune** : J'espère que la suite te plaira, la voilà ! )

**McTwist** : Oh mais de rien ! Ça nous fait plaisir à nous aussi !

**Une fan de Glee** : Oui ! Ils y font référence plusieurs fois en plus ;) ! C'est vraiment cool de l'avoir repris haha ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**LaGleek72** : N'est-ce pas ! Je pense que je vais la vénérer encore longtemps. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**The Nymph' Chris** : (j'adore ton pseudo uhuhuhuhu) Contente que l'histoire te plaise ) !

**ComeWhatMay06** : Ahahaha ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout à ton honneur ! Peu importe dans quelle langue on la lit, le but c'est de partager cette petite merveille anglophone ! Si elle t'a plu, c'est tant mieux !

**Diablot's** : Oui, nous en avons encore fait les frais cette fois-ci… ! Mais on va s'accrocher ! Bonne relecture !

**Licorne-Klaine** : Ahaha contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

**Souline** : Oh, je pensais pas que c'était si difficile à comprendre du premier coup ! J'espère que c'est pas à cause de la traduction, je m'en voudrais… ! En tout cas je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plaît à ce point-là, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Héhé j'ai beaucoup ris à la suite de ton commentaire en tout cas. J'attends ton commentaire pour ce chapitre avec impatience alors, en espérant que cette fois-ci tu puisses tambouriner sur ton clavier sans risquer de réveiller qui que ce soit ! Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

« Il a écrit des chansons pour une comédie musicale sur _Harry Potter_ ? T'es pas sérieux ! »

Blaine était en train de lire la page Wikipedia de Darren sur l'iPad de Chris, de plus en plus impressionné à chaque ligne.

« Attends – _J_'ai une page Wikipedia ? »

Chris gloussa.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas ? »  
— En fait c'est presque embarrassant… Je veux dire, je me sens comme… exposé… Comme dans Truman Show ! Attends – ce film existe aussi ici, hein ?  
— Oui, il existe. D'ailleurs il est super bien. »

Blaine sourit à Chris, pas encore complètement habitué à ne pas penser que c'était Kurt. Parce que, si on ne regardait pas les vêtements et les cheveux – bien que maintenant que Chris avait passé sa main dedans à plusieurs reprises, ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à Kurt – il avait le même sourire, le même rire…

Quoique c'étaient les yeux qui le perturbaient le plus. Il pouvait y voir de l'affection, mais pas cette petite étincelle que Kurt avait toujours quand il le regardait. Il y avait cependant quelque chose. Blaine ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas comme si Glee montrait _ta_ vie _tant_ que ça. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est centré sur des moments en particuliers. Et Blaine… Je veux dire _tu_, tu es toujours un personnage secondaire.  
— Je croyais que tu avais dit que Kurt était un des personnages principaux… Maintenant, du moins… et, j'veux dire, j'suis son petit-ami. »

Blaine réalisa qu'il avait sûrement parlé d'une manière un peu trop 'gangsta' comme Chris gloussa.

« Ouais, je sais. Darren est toujours considéré comme un guest. Mais Harry et Chord aussi – ils jouent Mike et Sam.  
— Quoi ? _Vraiment_ ? Mike n'est pas dans le Glee club depuis genre… toujours ?  
— A peu près. Je suis assez confiant que vous trois… Je veux dire, _eux_ trois deviennent réguliers la prochaine saison.  
— Attends… Donc ça veut dire, moi et Kurt… »

Il sourit, plein d'espoir. Chris pouffa.

« Oh, et bien, je suppose que les scénaristes devraient faire face à des milliers de fangirls en colère si Klaine rompaient définitivement…  
— … Klaine ?  
— C'est le nom du pairing (1).  
— … Pairing ? Comme dans les associations de couples dans un fandom, _pairing_ ?  
— Ouaip.  
— Ça sonne bizarre. Je veux dire, il y a juste le K pour Kurt et le reste c'est moi.  
— Ha ! Je le savais, il sautilla. J'ai toujours dit que Blurt était bieeen meilleur ! Dommage que je ne puisse dire à personne que _Blaine lui-même_ m'approuve…  
— … C'est pire, en fait… »

Chris fit la moue, ressemblant à Kurt ce jour où Blaine lui avait dit qu'il était juste _hors de question_ qu'ils regardent Moulin Rouge pour la cinquième fois en deux jours.

« Sinon, il y a toujours Kurt CoBlaine. »

Blaine leva les yeux de l'iPad, son visage illuminé.

« C'est TROP MORTEL ! (2) »

Chris se figea un instant puis éclata de rire.

« _Ça_, c'est incroyable…  
— … Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit Blaine, confus.  
— Non, non, en fait, ehm… Euh, 'Trop Mortel' est souvent répété dans A Very Potter Musical.  
— Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais… Est-ce que je peux genre, le regarder ? Tu as un DVD ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
— Ouais, je pense que je l'ai enregistré quelque part là-dessus…  
— … Est-ce que tu aimes ?  
— J'_adore_ ! Et même avant que je sache que Darren allait être mon petit-ami – Je veux dire, à l'écran, rougit-il. En fait il ne m'a pas cru quand nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois et que j'ai dit que j'étais un fan… »

Chris reprit son iPad des mains de Blaine.

« En fait, je vais le trouver sur youtube, parce que je n'ai que les chansons… Là. C'est juste le début. »

Blaine appuya sur lecture, et bien connu thème de Harry Potter se fit entendre, mais joué par une simple guitare. Ça sonnait plutôt pas mal. Chris le regardait, mordant ses lèvres, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait attendre comme réaction.

« Oh mon Dieu – ce sont… mes cheveux… Je veux dire… »

Il mit en pose la vidéo avant que Darren/Harry eut la chance de commencer à chanter.

« Oui, Blaine. C'est de ça qu'ils auraient l'air.  
— Je prends déjà tellement de temps à dompter mes boucles tous les matins, imagine s'ils étaient plus longs !  
— En fait je préfère quand ils ne sont pas pleins de gel. »

Blaine rougit.

« Ouais, Kurt dit la même chose… Il dit qu'il aime passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. »

Blaine sourit tristement et Chris prit sa main.

« Tu vas le retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Je l'espère… C'est juste tellement perturbant parce que – tu es là et je ne peux pas… Bref. Tu penses que… tout va bien se passer pour eux ?  
— J'ai confiance en Darren. Comme je l'ai dit, il est probablement super excité là tout de suite.  
— Ouais, et Kurt doit être en train de lui poser une tonne de questions… »

Chris sourit et hocha la tête.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est la _vraie_ performance de Teenage Dream ? »

Les suggestions sur le côté de la vidéo de AVPM montraient en majorité d'autres scènes de la comédie musicale mais aussi Teenage Dream et Somewhere Only We Know, à la grande surprise de Blaine.

« Je crois bien… »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, est-ce que tu voudrais ehm… Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais… regarder un épisode de Glee ? »

Chris mordit sa lèvre, incertain.

« Je ne suis pas… convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée…  
— S'il-te-plaît… Genre un vieux… Si Kurt m'a trompé, ne me montre pas cet épisode, mais… j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment en regarder un. »

Chris secoua la tête, roulant des yeux dans un mouvement très _Kurt_.

« Je suppose que… Premiers Baisers ne te fera pas de mal.  
— … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ? »

Chris sourit et se leva de là où il était assis sur le lit.

« La première fois que Kurt est allé à Dalton. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais revoir ça. Je ne suis pas à cent pour cent sûr de ce que les autres scènes sont, on tourne épisode après épisode… Mais ouais, sans aucun doute la scène des escaliers et le ralenti du couloir. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent.

« Génial… »

Chris pouffa simplement et commença à marcher vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
— Demander l'épisode – ils louent des choses en bas. Je serais revenu avant que tu t'en rendes compte !  
— Oh… okay. »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre et baissa les yeux sur l'iPad resté sur ses genoux. Il cliqua sur la barre de recherche de Youtube et écrivit « Kurt Blaine Glee ». Faisant défiler, il résista à la forte envie de regarder une des nombreuses vidéos qui montrait apparemment leur premier baiser. Il sourit devant le grand sourire de Chris dans une interview concernant « le futur du Klaine ».

Maintenant il devait faire un choix entre Candles et Baby It's Cold Outside.

Optant pour cette dernière, il sourit quand la camera se focalisa sur Kurt écrivant quelque chose alors que lui-même posait le lecteur CD des Warblers.

« _Hey !  
— Tu m'as fait peur… _»

Blaine commença à pleurer sans raison. _Pourquoi j'étais si aveugle ? La manière dont il me regarde… Il est tellement beau…_

« _Parfait parce que, je suis le fantôme de l'école et je suis venu ici pour te dire d'arrêter immédiatement de travailler…_ »

Blaine se sentit vraiment, vraiment gêné en se regardant… et il nota qu'en fait, Kurt avait raison. Il flirtait avec lui comme un fou sans même avoir remarqué qu'il le faisait.

« _Dommage qu'on ne nous laisse pas la chanter ensemble…_ »

Blaine ressentit l'étrange désir de sauter dans l'écran et d'enlacer Kurt, lui dire que seulement quelques mois plus tard ils allaient chanter un duo pour les _Régionales_ ensemble et que tout allait bien se passer.

Et bordel, Kurt était tellement, tellement mignon. Son petit sourire timide lorsqu'il regardait Blaine, la manière dont ses yeux le suivirent après qu'il se fût levé pour lancer la musique…

Ils commencèrent à chanter, et Blaine était sûr que son cœur s'était arrêté. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il avait adoré. Plus que s'il avait chanté avec n'importe quel autre Warbler, pour être totalement honnête. Mais maintenant il pouvait vraiment voir combien leurs voix sonnaient incroyablement bien ensemble. Il rit quand Kurt marcha à reculons.

« _Maybe just half a drink more... »  
_  
« _...put some records on while I pour... »_

Et maintenant il comprenait ce que voulait dire Kurt par « _tu étais provocateur_ ».

« Tu regardes Baby It's Cold Outside ? »

Blaine regarda brièvement Chris, qui portrait un pack de DVD appelé « Glee saison 2 – épisodes 5-10 ».

« Je… Je ne… Mon dieu, je le draguais vraiment sans même le vouloir ! »

Chris gloussa et se rassit simplement, souriant.

« C'est sûrement la chose la plus gay que j'aie jamais faite à la télé. Et c'est dire, parce que le Kurt de la saison 1 est… flamboyant. »

Blaine rit.

« Il l'est toujours.  
— Beaucoup moins, crois-moi. Ou, du moins, pas de la même manière. »

Blaine mit en pause la vidéo.

« Comment les gens ont… réagi ?  
— Principalement en criant de manière hystérique.  
— Quoi ?  
— J'plaisante. Je veux dire, non, internet est devenu complètement dingue, mais sinon… surtout de manière positive. Les gens t'aimaient encore à ce moment-là.  
—… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les gens ne m'aiment plus maintenant ?  
— Si, si, bien sûr qu'ils t'aiment ! Sur Un Air Original – l'épisode des Régionales – et Être Ou Ne Paraître et ensuite La Reine De La Promo, tout le monde t'aime à nouveau maintenant !  
—… Tu as dit 'à nouveau'… »

Chris mordit sa lèvre.

« Je suis pas sûr que je devrais te le dire…  
—… C'est quand j'ai embrassé Rachel, c'est ça ?  
—… Oui… Et par rapport à Jeremiah aussi…  
— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
— Et bien… La plupart des gens voulaient que toi et Kurt soyez ensemble pour le jour de la Saint Valentin. Même avant.  
— J'étais vraiment perdu, ok ! Je… En y repensant, je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire…  
— Tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour Kurt…  
— Pas… précisément… Je suppose… Tu sais, quand il a chanté Blackbird, et avant ça, quand il m'a dit que j'avais trop de solos – et il avait tout à fait raison – je pense que c'est quand il s'est vraiment montré lui-même. Il n'avait plus besoin que je sois son mentor, et j'ai… arrêté de le considérer 'hors d'atteinte'.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Karofsky, il avait besoin d'un ami, pas d'un petit-ami. »

Chris sourit.

« Mais tu... tu ressentais déjà quelque chose pour lui… avant Blackbird ?  
— Je suppose… Ça attendait juste, ehm… ce moment-là pour s'échapper. (3)  
— Darren a dit ça, aussi. Que tu avais eu envie d'embrasser Kurt depuis un très long moment. »

Blaine haussa les épaules, ne confirmant ni ne niant. La vérité c'était qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Il appuya sur la vidéo pour la remettre en route et regarda avec émerveillement alors qu'ils se pourchassaient l'un l'autre dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent enfin et il pouffa de rire en se voyant dire à Kurt qu'il serait toujours meilleur que la fille qu'on lui avait collée.

« J'aurais dû l'embrasser… ou quelque chose comme ça…  
— Peut-être que les scénaristes auraient pu mettre un peu de gui là.  
— Pour la petite histoire, la fille ne savait vraiment pas chanter. Bon, bien sûr, comparé à Kurt, _personne ne sait chanter_. »

Chris rougit.

« Oh, oui ! Je suis trop bête… Blaine secoua la tête. Eh bien, je suppose… que ça marche pour toi aussi… tu as une belle voix. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et regardèrent à nouveau l'écran où Kurt mordait ses lèvres, une lueur de désir dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait Blaine quitter la pièce, puis entra.

« _Quelqu'un de spécial ?  
_— _Euh non c'est juste un ami… La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis amoureux de lui, et qu'il est gay. Y'a eu du progrès !_ »

Et la vidéo se termina là-dessus, la mâchoire de Blaine se décrochant, ses yeux écarquillés.

« Il… il…, rougit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Attends, quel progrès ?  
— Kurt a toujours craqué pour des gars hétéros avant toi. C'est ce qu'il veut dire par progrès. »

Chris sourit et prit une gorgée de sa canette de Coca Light.

« Donc… tu es sûr de vouloir le regarder ? Parce que ça risque d'être… bizarre. Mais tu sais, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi qui puisse t'aider… à t'intégrer.  
— Merci. »

Blaine soupira et rendit l'iPad à Chris. _Putain pourquoi est-ce que ça doit m'arriver à moi ?_

* * *

Darren regrettait vraiment, _vraiment_ de ne pas avoir lu les scripts en entier de certains des épisodes précédents, mais pour sa défense, il n'avait pas arrêté de courir des interviews au plateau de tournage, aux photo-shoots, et avec la promotion de Starship et tout, il avait été extrêmement occupé.

D'un autre côté, entendre les histoires racontées par Kurt était beaucoup plus intéressant – tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'imaginer la manière dont ses partenaires de scène auraient fait ci ou ça, tout en riant aux commentaires de Kurt. C'était également bizarre parce qu'il se retrouvait souvent à oublier que ce n'était pas Chris qu'il avait en face de lui, ce qui expliquait les nombreux « elle portait une affreuse veste verte » et « les vêtements ne s'accordaient simplement _pas_ » au lieu des habituels parallèles de science-fiction que Chris réussissait à faire.

« Attends – Je pensais… Je sais que Finn et Quinn viennent de casser, je sais que Jesse est allé au bal de promo avec Rachel, on a tourné ces scènes-là mais… Pourquoi Rachel a repoussé Finn ? »

A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à suivre à suivre les histoires Finchel/Fuinn/St. Berry/ Quam, principalement parce que… bah, des fois les réactions étaient un peu illogiques, ou juste inexplicables, comme Finn qui avait été furieux que Rachel embrasse Puck… ou quelque chose comme ça… et qui ensuite retournait avec Quinn et l'embrassait alors qu'elle était encore avec Sam… Sans parler de tout le drame du bal de promo, alors il arrivait qu'il ignorât simplement, parce que ça ne regardait pas Blaine de toute manière.

« Tu n'as pas… tourné ces scènes ? Ou au moins lu le script ? »

Le ton de Kurt était un tantinet accusateur, mais Darren pouvait voir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment lu tous les scripts… Je sais, j'aurais dû, mais je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce que l'histoire de Kurt et Blaine se mêle à celle des autres personnages, excepté pour, tu sais, la fête de Rachel, et un café au Lima Bean par-ci par-là. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant.

« … Comment les… fans… ont réagi à ça ? Tu sais, Blaine embrassant Rachel et tout ça…  
— Pas très bien… Au début, je veux dire. La plupart des gens disait que Blaine se questionnant sur sa sexualité n'avait pas de sens puisqu'il était supposé être ton mentor, confiant à propos de qui il était et tout, mais je soupçonne que c'est plus… la réaction de Rachel qui a rendu les gens furieux, elle est supposée être ton amie et tu étais amoureux de Blaine depuis genre la moitié de la saison, tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir… et bam, elle l'a, et elle dit que personne ne se soucie de toi…  
— Rachel est comme ça, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir… Et j'ai fini avec Blaine après tout, donc c'est bon. »

Darren fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction venant de Kurt. Mais ce qu'il disait sonnait… creux.

« … Tu es sûr ?  
— Je ne vais pas être furieux envers Rachel pour toujours. Ou envers Blaine, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il… s'est excusé. Donc moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment.  
— Comment vous vous êtes réconciliés d'ailleurs ? Parce que c'était, genre, à la fin de l'épisode de la fête, la dernière chose qu'on voit c'est moi… Je veux dire, Blaine, disant à Rachel qu'il est 100% gay, ensuite Rachel embrasse la joue de Kurt… Je veux dire, la tienne… Bref, et elle part. Après, l'épisode suivant, toi et Blaine être au Lima Bean ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
— Et bien, je… j'ai pris la place de Rachel dans la queue, et… Blaine n'est pas venu assez vite, alors j'ai commandé pour lui. Il est arrivé en même temps que son café. Il était un peu surpris de me voir là, il a dit 'Wow, tu es rapide – je viens juste de t'envoyer un message pour te demander si on pouvait se retrouver ici' et ensuite on a parlé. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, et il s'est excusé pour m'avoir comparé à Karofsky, et après il m'a emmené au cinéma. En me tenant la main, rougit-il. Sans arrière-pensée, cela dit. Mais, attends – je pensais que tu avais dit qu'ils montraient les scènes importantes ?  
— Oui, ils le font… et Chris et moi on en discute, on fait des hypothèses, des paris, et tout…  
— … Des paris ?  
— Ils sont assez communs sur le plateau… On parie surtout pour… n'importe quoi, en fait. Je perds tout le temps. Bref, quand on a reçu le script pour l'épisode suivant, je suis allé dans le mobile-home de Chris pour qu'on puisse le lire ensemble – et non seulement on a appris qu'Animal était loin de ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, mais aussi que la scène de la réconciliation n'était même pas là… »

Kurt rougit.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? A propos d'Animal ?  
— Quand on a appris qu'on allait faire un duo sur Animal, Chris et moi on a du relire le papier au moins trois fois. Il y a un énorme fossé entre Baby It's Cold Outside et _ça_ et on s'attendait à quelque chose de super sexy, et que genre, Blaine réalise qu'il est attiré par Kurt… Putain, je vais jamais m'habituer à ça, attiré par **_toi_**, ou un truc comme ça. La réponse à tes 'expressions sexy' et la remarque sur le bébé dauphin -  
— Pingouin -  
— Pardon, pingouin, et aussi Blaine qui dit un truc sur les flatulences… J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Chris a trouvé ça drôle pour une raison inconnue. Les gens soutenaient que tu étais vraiment sexy dans _4 minutes_. »

Kurt rougit.

« … Les gens me trouvent sexy ?  
— Être Ou Ne Paraître a littéralement provoqué une Émeute Sexuelle sur internet. »

Darren rit lorsque Kurt cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Ne sois pas gêné ! C'est vrai…  
— Je n'ai jamais entendu personne – avant Blaine, tu sais, au bal de Promo – me dire que j'étais sexy avant… Enfin, Brittany l'a fait. Mais c'est Brittany. Elle aime 'Mon Bandeau'.  
— Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux… Attends, t'étais pas là, comment tu connais la chanson ?  
— La page myspace de Rachel. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

« … Je suppose que tu te sens mieux, Blaine ! »

Finn était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sac de cours toujours suspendu à son épaule.

« Hey Co… _Finn_ ! Ouais, beaucoup mieux en fait ! »

Darren trouva cela extrêmement simple de se fondre dans son personnage. C'était comme avoir à improviser une scène, mais seulement parce qu'il était le seul qui n'avait pas lu le script.

« Cool. Ehm, Burt se demandait si tu venais toujours à la maison ce soir. »

Darren regarda Kurt, qui hocha la tête rapidement.

« Bien sûr, ouais, si ça ne pose pas de problème.  
— Il a dit que je devais insister si tu disais non. »

Finn lui fit un sourire en coin et entra, s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

« Et… pour ce qui est de ta voiture, mec ? »

_Merde._

« Je… Je n'ai pas demandé… Le camion m'a percuté sur le côté droit, je sais que les vitres sont complètement brisées… Mais c'était entièrement la faute des gars, donc je suppose que l'assurance marchera. »

Finn acquiesça et attrapa le paquet de M&M's sur la table de chevet.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que t'as exactement ?  
— Le poignet cassé, des points de suture, dit-il en montrant sa tempe, et sinon juste des bleus… J'ai eu de la chance.  
— Cool. Je pourrai marquer des trucs sur ton plâtre ? »

Darren sourit, acquiesçant. Dans le script, Blaine était seulement vu se réveillant à l'hôpital, puis ça coupait, et immédiatement on le voyait arriver aux funérailles de la mère de Sam et marcher à travers le cimetière pour rejoindre Kurt et prendre sa main.

Donc les évènements de la nuit à venir étaient un total mystère pour Darren.

« Des nouvelles de la mère de Sam, Finn ? s'enquit Kurt.  
— Pas que je sache, mais elle était toujours assez stable y'a une heure. »

Darren n'avait aucune idée de s'il était supposé savoir que la mère de Sam était malade, mais il décida de ne rien dire – Finn pouvait simplement supposer que Kurt le lui avait dit, c'était moins suspect que de demander ça s'il le savait déjà.

« … Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Bah d'habitude vous êtes tout mignons et tout ça et… vous êtes assis à plus de trente centimètres l'un de l'autre… »

Kurt et Darren se regardèrent et le plus jeune bougea pour s'asseoir sur le lit, alors que Darren tendait sa main.

« Ouais, maintenant ça fait genre que vous l'avez fait juste parce que je l'ai dit.  
— … Tu veux qu'on se tripote ? demanda Darren, sarcastique. »

_Uh, ok, d'où ça vient ça, Blaine n'aurait jamais dit ça. _Il se gifla mentalement. Kurt lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Ehm, non, c'est bon, je vous ai assez vu le faire. Dans le salon. Sur le canapé. Là où je m'assois pour regarder les matchs. »

Kurt gloussa et pressa la main de Darren, probablement par habitude.

« Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas été choqué à vie la fois où je vous ai surpris toi et -  
— _Kurt_. »

Darren sourit. C'était si inhabituel d'assister à une scène entre ces deux-là « en une prise », parce que Chris et Cory craquaient toujours à un moment donné et l'un ou l'autre commençait à dire des choses qui n'étaient pas dans le script ou éclatait simplement de rire.

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir et une infirmière et le docteur entrèrent. L'infirmière portait une boîte nommée « B. Anderson, affaires personnelles », qu'elle laissa sur la table. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et examina sa tempe.

« Vous vous sentez toujours bien, M. Anderson ?  
— Absolument. Mon poignet a arrêté de me faire mal, les points de suture ne picotent presque plus.  
— Super, sourit-il. Donc voilà la recommandation ainsi que la liste des médicaments dont vous aurez besoin, dit-il en lui tendant deux feuilles de papier.  
— Merci ! »

Kurt lut les recommandations par-dessus l'épaule de Darren et montra '_ne pas danser de hip-hop_' et '_ne pas rire trop fort_', ce qui effectivement les fit pouffer. Finn les regarda suspicieusement.

Le docteur dit qu'il devait revenir à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible si sa vue devenait bizarre ou si sa tête lui faisait trop mal et sur ce, il s'en alla. L'infirmière ouvrit la boîte avec ses affaires –enfin, celles de Blaine.

« On a pu sauver votre sac de cours et ce sac de sport… Je crains que les vêtements que vous portiez soient bons à jeter… Oh, et voilà votre portable et votre portefeuille. »

Elle lui tendit quelques papiers à signer, et heureusement il se stoppa avant de faire _sa_ signature et se contenta de marquer rapidement « Anderson » et un B au-dessus.

« Passez une bonne soirée M. Anderson, et soyez prudent. »

* * *

Blaine souriait alors qu'il regardait Kurt lire son texto « Courage », et il faillit sauter du lit quand il vit Karofsky frapper le téléphone et pousser Kurt contre les casiers.

« Ehm, tu… n'as probablement pas besoin de voir la scène suivante - »

Blaine tremblait de rage lorsque Chris stoppa l'épisode juste après le commentaire de Karofsky '_le vestiaire des filles c'est à côté_'.

« Tu… Je veux dire, tu devrais probablement fermer les yeux pendant que je… passe rapidement… Je suis tellement désolé je n'ai pas… pensé…  
— C'est bon, juste… Le regard de Kurt quand il m'en a parlé était suffisamment traumatisant… Pas besoin de rajouter la véritable image...  
— Ouais, je comprends… souffla-t-il. Okay, t'es prêt à regarder. Sauf si, tu sais, tu voudrais passer à un… épisode plus joyeux ?  
— Non, vas-y. J'ai… manqué beaucoup de choses. Et je ne connais que le fond de l'histoire alors… »

Chris appuya sur lecture et le son de sonnerie familier se fit entendre. Il y eut une discussion à propos du coach Beiste quittant l'équipe de foot, et Blaine se surprit à regarder Kurt à chaque fois que la scène montrait tout le monde. Il sourit devant le petit '_quoiiii ?_' échangé par le regard avec Mercedes et rit quand Mike dit que Tina avait aussi pensé à Beiste quand ils se pelotaient.

« Attends – Rachel et Finn étaient encore ensemble à ce moment-là ?  
— Oui, pourquoi ?  
— Je pensais qu'ils avaient cassé avant ça… Bon, Kurt et moi ne parlons pas vraiment des problèmes de cœur de Finn quand on sort, donc je n'ai que de petites parties de l'histoire…  
— Et ben il est temps de se rattraper ! »

Blaine inclina la tête quand il vit Puck dans le bureau de Figgins, criant que tout le monde s'en foutait de lui.

« Puck est cool. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir et me fasse '_Tu fais du mal à Kurt, j'te pète la gueule, t'as compris ?_' … Oh, me voilà ! »

Chris sourit.

« _Laisse-moi lui parler.  
_— _Le voilà…  
_— _Je te protège… Excuse-moi !  
_— _Comment ça va les filles ? C'est ton petit-copain Kurt ?_ »

Blaine sourit. _Oui, c'est moi_. Chris gloussa.

« On remarque qu'aucun n'a nié l'information…  
— Hey, je confrontais un sportif – trois fois ma taille, en plus – à sa sexualité, vas-y et dis-moi que tu aurais pris le temps de nier une relation avec quelqu'un de très atti… - avec quelqu'un.  
— Ouais, c'est vrai… Eh bien ça _a_ rendu les fangirls folles. »

Blaine roula des yeux.

« _Il faut que j'aille en cours...  
_— _Kurt m'a dit ce que tu avais fait.  
_— _Ah ouais ? Et j'ai fait quoi ?  
_— _Tu m'as embrassé.  
_— _Je sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
_— _J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Et c'est tout à fait normal. C'est quelque chose de très difficile à accepter, et il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas tout seul._ »

Chris sourit.

« Darren a géré la scène. J'ai adoré tourner ça, sérieusement, je veux dire, j'attendais que quelqu'un prenne la défense de Kurt depuis une éternité… Je sais que les gars du Glee Club ont déjà cassé la gueule à Karofsky, mais c'est pas la même chose. »

Blaine ressentit le besoin de prendre la main de Chris. Pour une raison inconnue, il y avait une légère tristesse dans sa voix. _Je me demande s'il a vécu les mêmes choses que Kurt et moi… Et si quelqu'un l'a aidé…_

« _Et toi arrête de faire ça !_ »

Blaine sourit. Kurt avait l'air si confiant à ce moment-là qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il venait de repousser son tortionnaire, mais ensuite c'était terminé et la peur était de nouveau dans ses yeux.

« _Il est pas prêt de faire son coming-out ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es si bouleversé ?  
_— _Parce que jusqu'à hier on ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Et que, c'est pas comme ça que je l'imaginais…_ »

Blaine remarqua que Chris fronçait les sourcils, mordillant ses doigts assez nerveusement.

« _Allez viens, je t'invite à déjeuner._ »

* * *

« Kurt, attends – qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, maintenant ?  
— Je… Honnêtement, j'en sais rien.  
— Finn a déjà remarqué que quelque chose cloche, et je veux dire… c'est _Finn_. »

Kurt pouffa. Ils marchaient dans le couloir vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital, en direction de l'extérieur, où ils pouvaient déjà voir Finn, adossé à un pilier, parlant à Sam.

« Tu as ton téléphone portable ?  
— … oui ?  
— Essaye de te débrouiller avec ce que tu sais déjà, s'il y a une information qui est vraiment importante, je te l'enverrai par texto. »

Darren acquiesça, prenant le téléphone dans sac que Kurt tenait. Il l'alluma, vérifiant si Wes avait répondu à son dernier texto, avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Kurt, qui avait exactement la même expression que Chris montrait quand quelque chose le dérangeait mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Alors Darren fit ce qu'il aurait normalement fait dans ce cas-là – il ne dit rien, mais prit la main du plus grand. Kurt sembla surpris mais laissa les doigts de Darren s'enrouler autour des siens.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! _Je_ n'ai pas besoin de 20 minutes pour m'habiller.  
— Il a un _plâtre_, Finn.  
— Hey Blaine, comment tu te sens ?  
— … Comme si je venais de me faire percuter par un camion. »

Darren sourit et tendit sa main plâtrée sans réfléchir, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de lâcher la main de Kurt. Chor-_SAM_ sourit en retour et cogna son poing avec le sien. Il avait l'air triste, et terriblement fatigué.

« Alors, comment va ta mère ? »

Darren se sentit reconnaissant que Kurt eut demandé – parce que ça semblerait probablement déplacé que ce soit lui qui le fasse. _Ouais, bon, Blaine ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'il est supposé dire quelque chose, ou garder sa bouche fermée…_

« Mieux, je suppose. Elle a réussi à manger quelque chose. Mais son cœur juste… il… il continue d'accélérer sans raison, et ensuite d'aller trop lentement… Les médecins essayent toujours de trouver ce qui en est la cause. »

Darren mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. _Un cas très étrange d'insuffisance rénale._ Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait s'ils faisaient quelque chose de différent de ce qu'il se passait dans la série ? Kurt serra sa main.

« Blaine ? Tout va bien ?  
— Ouais, juste… fatigué, je pense.  
— On devrait y aller. Sam, est-ce que ça va aller ? Il y a quelqu'un qui reste avec toi ?  
— Ehm… Quinn a proposé de passer…, il fit un regard d'excuse à Finn. Puck, probablement. Mais après cette nuit je devrais aller garder un œil sur mon petit frère et ma petite soeur… Je vous vois demain à l'école… »

Il semblait complètement perdu, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il rentrait dans le gigantesque bâtiment. Finn fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude avant de prendre ses clés dans sa poche et de s'avancer vers sa voiture, sautant sur le siège avant alors que Kurt mettait le sac dans le coffre et aidait Darren à monter sur la banquette arrière, s'asseyant près de lui.

« Ça vous dérange si on s'arrête prendre un burger ? J'ai la dalle.  
— Finn, on dîne dans deux heures, tu peux pas attendre ? »

Darren rit. C'était comme s'il était de retour sur le tournage, quand ils avaient encore quelques scènes à tourner et que Cory avait super faim, mais que Chris le réprimandait, disant qu'il était déjà assez grand comme ça. Darren aimait ces moments-là – avant Sur Un Air Original, la majorité des scènes de Kurt étaient tristes, et il se rappelait, durant son troisième jour de travail, avoir entendu Chris rire pour la première fois, et s'être demandé pourquoi le monde ne pouvait pas laisser entendre une si jolie chose un peu plus souvent. Parce que Chris était un mec très, très amusant, le premier – à part ses compagnons de Starkids – à comprendre ses blagues sur Harry Potter à chaque fois, même des fois à les dire avant lui. Il sourit en se rappelant qu'une fois Dianna les avait mis au défi de regarder tous les films en une fois, uniquement autorisés à bouger pour aller aux toilettes ou éteindre un feu. Ils s'étaient regardé et avaient fait un large sourire diabolique.

Ils avaient tenu tous les films sans s'ennuyer une seule fois, tous les deux pleurant, riant et réagissant aux scènes depuis le canapé où ils étaient agglutinés. Et si Darren s'était trouvé un peu trop à l'aise avec Chris lové contre lui, il s'était laissé aller et avait serré un peu plus ses bras autour de l'homme qui ricanait. _C'est l'influence du personnage. Uniquement l'influence du personnage._

« … et après, ouais, elle a d'abord dit que c'était une erreur de se remettre ensemble, alors, je sais pas, elle était, genre, furieuse contre moi, tu connais Quinn – mais à quoi pensait Rachel, à se pointer avec _Jesse_ ?  
— Sérieusement, Finn, tu peux pas te décider une fois pour toutes ? Tu as été amoureux de Rachel depuis que tes yeux se sont posés sur elle.  
— Nan, Kurt, ce truc des coups de foudre, c'est des conneries. »

Kurt regarda Darren.

« Ça a marché pour moi.  
— Ouais, bon, tu… je sais pas, t'as eu de la chance, ou un truc dans le genre. »

Darren pouffa.

« C'est plutôt moi qui suis chanceux – de tous les élèves qui passaient, il m'a demandé à _moi_.  
— Ouais, ouais…, gloussa Finn. »

Kurt rougit et lança à Darren un regard gêné, mi-aimant, mi-choqué. Finn ne remarqua rien comme il gara la voiture dans l'allée des Hummel-Hudson et coupa le contact, quittant rapidement de la voiture.

« Darren, tu n'as pas à -  
— Ça doit paraître vrai, non ?  
— Oui, bien sûr mais… D'où est-ce que tu as tiré cette phrase, d'ailleurs ?  
— … une fanfiction…  
— … il y a des fanfictions sur Glee ?  
— Ouais, évidemment. Des tonnes de fanfictions sur toi et Blaine. »

Kurt fronça le nez, incertain.

« Elles sont plutôt bien ? Parce que je me rappelle avoir lu certaines fanfictions sur Grey's Anatomy une fois, et elles craignaient vraiment.  
— J'en ai pas lu tant que ça, tu sais, pas comme si j'avais le temps d'aller sur internet… Mais pour la plupart, ce sont genre, des histoires super mignonnes, que les auteurs imaginent se passer pendant le temps où on ne vous voit pas vous deux. Ou, tu sais, genre, quand ils n'ont pas aimé quelque chose dans un épisode, ils le réécrivent. Il y en a une super populaire, vraiment géniale, elle s'appelle Dalton, et en gros -  
— Les mecs, faites pas de choses sales sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture et… ouais, juste _sortez_.  
— Tu me diras après.  
— Ouais… »

Ils soupirèrent et quittèrent la voiture. Darren sentit son estomac se retourner à la vue de Burt Hummel – probablement une réaction physique dont le corps de Blaine avait tellement l'habitude qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'être lui-même pour la sentir. Il bougea inconsciemment plus près de Kurt, prenant sa main.

« Il ne va pas être, genre, furieux contre moi ou autre ? »

Kurt le regarda et sourit.

« Et bien ça c'était très _Blaine_ de ta part… »

* * *

Blaine s'était endormi peu de temps après la fin de l'épisode, sa tête lui faisant mal, pas à cause de l'accident mais à cause de la situation. Il se réveilla à nouveau quand le docteur le secoua gentiment. Chris était adossé au mur, parlant à… _Karofsky_.. ? Blaine prit une minute pour réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, c'était juste un _acteur_, mais il s'était assis un peu trop brusquement.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez… mieux ? demanda le médecin.  
— Oui, en fait, ma tête a arrêté de me faire mal.  
— Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ? »

Blaine inspira profondément, clignant des yeux.

« Je me rappelle… conduire vers le plateau de tournage… ensuite l'accident… me réveiller ici, mais c'est flou… et confus…  
— Je vais vérifier votre mémoire. Juste, comme d'habitude. Quel est votre nom ?  
— Darren. Darren Criss.  
— Quelle est votre date de naissance ?  
— Le 5 février, 198… 7.  
— Quel est votre deuxième prénom ?  
— Everett.  
— Où êtes-vous né ?  
— A-A San Francisco.  
— En quelle année sommes-nous ?  
— 2011. »

Blaine fit de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer. Ça c'était les questions habituelles, donc bien sûr il avait appris les réponses par cœur, mais et si il demandait quelque chose de difficile ?

« Nommez quatre personnes de votre compagnie Starkid ? »

_Et merde. Concentre-toi, tu les as vus écrits…_

« Joey Richter, L-Lauren Lopez, Brian Holden… Joe W-Walker…  
— Mmmh-mmh. Bien… On dirait bien que votre mémoire est revenue. Étonnamment vite. Je suppose que le sommeil a aidé… »

Blaine leva les yeux vers Chris, qui souriait, semblant plutôt soulagé. Le docteur, fronçant les sourcils, fit quelques annotations sur son bloc-notes. « Karofsky » lui sourit et s'approcha.

« Max est arrivé il y a dix minutes. Tu sais. Pour dire bonjour.  
— … Salut Max ! »

Il remercia mentalement Chris pour avoir pensé à mentionner le nom de l'homme et tressaillit alors qu'il s'approchait et donnait une petite tape sur son épaule. Il sourit, la mâchoire serrée. _Nan, je ne vais pas arriver à m'habituer cette fois._ Heureusement, Chris sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Blaine encore une fois et il se mit devant… Max… posant sa main sur le front de Blaine.

« La fièvre est partie aussi. »

Le docteur leva les yeux et sourit.

« A en juger par le regard que vous me lancez, vous voulez rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Chez moi ? Oui, je veux rentrer chez moi, mais vous ne pouvez certainement pas m'y emmener…_

« Oui, ça serait génial.  
— Et bien, vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux, jeune homme, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez rester seul -  
— Je ferais l'infirmière ! interrompit Chris. Je n'ai plus de scène sans lui à tourner, donc je suis inutile jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse revenir.  
— Ca ne sera pas avant au moins deux jours, vous savez. Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez prendre soin de lui ?  
— Oui, je suis… je suis habitué à prendre soin de… des gens. »

Blaine leva un sourcil. Un autre inexplicable regard empli de douleur put se voir sur le visage de Chris, mais aussitôt que Blaine le remarqua, il était parti.

« Tu vas le noyer sous les bols de soupe et une tonne d'édredons…  
— Max, sois pas con. Je suis sûr que je peux le garder en vie.  
— Tu veux parier ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Max se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit et tendit son poing.

« Je suppose que je te parlerais plus tard, alors. Soigne-toi mec, tu pourras pas me botter le cul en étant comme ça. »

Blaine sourit maladroitement, faisant mine de comprendre la blague, et cogna son bon poing contre celui de Max. Chris passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la caressant doucement. Blaine était terrifié. Vraiment terrifié. Il sentit une vague de soulagement quand Chris s'assit juste à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Blaine s'adossa à lui et laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse du plus grand. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque prétendre que c'était Kurt. Ses mains étaient tout aussi douces, il sentait exactement le même délicat parfum de vanille et de miel. Ça lui prit tout son self-control pour ne pas bouger légèrement et atteindre les lèvres de Chris. _Ça ne serait pas tromper… n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

(1) _ship_ dans le texte d'origine. Je sais qu'on utilise le verbe _shiper_ en français, mais quand on parle des couples, même si c'est aussi en anglais, on a plus tendance à dire _pairing_, donc nous avons plutôt opté pour ce mot-là.

(2) _TOTALLY AWESOME_ dans le texte d'origine. Il n'existe pas de traduction officielle de A Very Potter Musical, et dans la seule disponible sur Youtube, cela a été traduit par « TOP MORTEL ». Alors personnellement, je trouve que ça colle très bien à AVPM, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Blaine sortir ça naturellement… C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de traduire plus par « trop », qui est plus naturel je pense.

(3) _waiting for this moment to arise_ dans le texte d'origine. C'est une référence aux paroles de Blackbird, dans lesquels Kurt chante « _You were only waiting for this moment to arise »_. On aurait aimé laisser la même traduction que pour les paroles de la chanson, mais en français le sens est différent, malheureusement. Dans les paroles, _arise_ signifie « s'envoler ».

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, à bientôt pour la suite ! (le plus rapidement possible, je l'espère !)

_xoxo_


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos réponses pour le chapitre précédent, ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! AH oui ! Et j'ai _enfin_ réussi à joindre l'auteur, donc c'est bon, elle est d'accord –ouf- donc nous ne sommes plus hors-la-loi ! Bonne lecture !

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

**Elisaa** : Merci !

**The Nymph' Chris** : Mais de rien ! Haha. Ouais !

**sassy Klaine** : Oui n'est-ce pas. Je pense que c'est surtout pour Blaine que tout ça est difficile, le pauvre ! Je ne connaissais pas cette fiction alors je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai un peu la flemme de la lire, mais ça a l'air cool en effet !

**Mia-zure** : Alors, merci pour le compliment :). Pour ce qui est de Darren, je pense qu'on est assez mal placé pour juger quelqu'un juste par rapport à ce qu'il veut bien faire devant les caméras, donc je pense que dire qu'il ne « ressemble pas » à Darren ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Après, j'avoue que je comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire, mais bon xD… Dire qu'un personnage de Glee est OOC, oui, parce qu'on les connait, mais dire qu'une vraie personne est OOC c'est… étrange, je trouve xDD. Mais merci quand même pour ton commentaire !

**LaGleek72** : Ouais, sacré Darren hein. Il assume pas, pas bien ! 8D Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! (note de ma bêta-lectrice : « non mais dire que Blaine est mignon c'est comme, genre, dire que l'eau c'est mouillé » xD)

**Souline** : Oh mais ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant notre modeste traduction ! Vraiment, vraiment ! Et en voyant la longueur de ton commentaire, j'ai presque sauté de joie hihi ! Oui, j'aimerais pas être à la place de Blaine, même si ça veut dire que je me retrouve dans une mega grande ville trop bien… ! Le stress qu'il doit endurer mon dieu ! Darren se la coule douce à côté xD. Ouais je pense que l'étape « Max » a dû être drôle à écrire pour l'auteur ! xD Ça s'écrit vice versa :p ! Et oui ils sont choux, même si du coup c'est bizarre. XD La rencontre avec Burt est dans ce chapitre ! La rencontre avec Mike est pour plus tard, donc je ne t'en parle pas, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ). Oh mais il faut comprendre le pauvre Blaine ! Il a le sosie de Kurt juste à côté de lui ! Et il est quand même vachement sexy donc… *sort* Hahaha tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera ! D'accord je suis rassurée que je n'ai pas merdé ma traduction ! xD Et de rien ! C'est ce genre de commentaires qui me font continuer :p ! Héhé, tu es la seule qui a manifesté de la jalousie, peut-être parce que tu es la seule qui a lu la note en haut… *vexée* Mais tu peux toujours les trouver sur le net en anglais, si t'as la foi ! Perso' moi c'est surtout pour une question d'argent (le premier tome aux USA coûte $8… Soit 6€. C'est DONNÉ. Quand il sortira en France il en coûtera 15 !), d'impatience (ouais j'ai pas envie d'attendre), et parce que bordel, ils changent la couverture pour la parution française et mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche ! °A° Bref je te remercie de l'intérêt que tu nous portes, et voilà le chapitre 3, en espérant que tu l'aimes ! (Note de ma dite bêta : « ouiii les US c'était vraiment cool, mais j'y étais pendant la tournée de signatures de TLOS2 mais trop loin de toutes les villes où il est passé xD mais j'ai pu voir les TCA à la télé (Darren omg, et Lea... j'ai presque pleuré) et le passage de Chris dans Live with Kelly and Michael (et son magnifique "oui une fan a mis un pain à un paparazzi pour moi quand j'étais en Angleterre") ^^ Et sois pas jalouse ! TLOS sort le 10 octobre en français, la couv est moins jolie mais bon. Il est vraiment bien, je l'ai lu en 4jours et il fait presque 500pages ! (par contre du coup je suis revenue des US avec 2 copies de chaque TLOS et Struck en français que j'avais lu dans l'avion à l'aller xD) »)

* * *

Darren était assis sur le canapé des Hummel-Hudson, à côté de Finn, regardant le match. Le problème était qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt pour le football il y a quelques temps, regardant seulement de temps à autre, et il n'avait pas suivi la totalité des résultats. Finn tenait un verre de lait et cela rappela à Darren la scène qu'ils avaient tournée pour l'épisode du Bal de Promo. Il avait adoré cette scène, ça avait eu une si grande signification, d'avoir Blaine assit avec le _père_ de Kurt et son _demi-frère_ comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Il avait eu une discussion avec Chris le matin avant le tournage, essayant de déchiffrer si Blaine en fait _aimait_ le kilt ou non. A ce moment-là, Darren n'avait toujours pas vu Chris dans son costume alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si _lui_ il l'aimait, mais l'idée était absolument géniale. Au début, il voulait garder la surprise jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réellement tourné la scène – mais ensuite il réalisa qu'ils feraient de toute façon plusieurs prises, alors pourquoi s'embêter ? Il avait dit à Chris de lui dire quand il irait mettre le kilt. Il n'était certes pas prêt à voir Chris portant tout sauf le kilt, ce qui signifiait qu'il portait un legging noir qui le moulait super bien et…

« Nooon ! J'peux pas croire qu'il l'ait manqué ! Il l'a totalement manqué ! »

Finn pointait frénétiquement la télé pendant qu'il sautait sur son siège, ce qui fit rire Darren. Il secoua sa tête et revint à ses pensées précédentes. Bon, à leur idée générale, parce qu'il était sûr que Kurt l'aurait questionné sur le fait qu'il bandait en regardant un _match de foot_ avec _Finn_.

Darren adorait passer du temps avec le cast de Glee. Ils étaient tous des gens exceptionnels, comme une immense famille d'imbéciles. Bien qu'en fin de compte c'était la compagnie de Chris qu'il appréciait le plus. Il y avait beaucoup de raisons à cela, principalement leur partage d'intérêts et tout, mais également quelque chose que Darren ne comprenait pas très bien. Ou prétendait ne pas comprendre. Peut-être que c'était la manière dont son cœur accélérait à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient, ou la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps à chaque fois que leurs épaules se cognaient. Peut-être que c'était juste l'influence des personnages.

Kurt entra dans le salon avec un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

« Les gars, Carole dit que le dîner sera prêt dans vingt minutes. »

Il regarda avec hésitation à travers la pièce, clairement incertain d'où s'asseoir. Darren sourit et tapota ses cuisses.

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Finn en s'avançant.

« Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il.  
— Ouais, bien sûr ! Agis normalement et tout… »

Kurt laissa le verre sur la table basse et s'assit à côté de Darren, rejetant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Il resta immobile pendant un moment avant de se rapprocher lorsque Darren enroula son bras valide autour de sa taille, reposant son plâtre sur les genoux du plus jeune.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kurt.  
— Je suppose… et toi ?  
— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
— Eh bien, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le corps de ton petit-ami…  
— … Ça sonne vaguement sale. »

Ils se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire hystérique, qui leur valut un coup d'œil incrédule de Finn.

« Les gars, vous savez que je hais quand vous faites ça. J'ai toujours l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi. »

Kurt se tourna vers Finn et sourit.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas, frangin. »

Finn fronça les sourcils et retourna au match, secouant la tête.

Darren avait arrêté de rigoler et était à présent en train d'étudier l'expression de Kurt discrètement alors que le plus jeune prenait une gorgée de son jus. Il était beaucoup plus dur à lire que Chris, et c'était dire parce que ce dernier pouvait avoir une poker face de pro' quand il le voulait.

Kurt portait toujours ce masque à chaque fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui n'était ni Burt ni Blaine, mais il s'estompait de plus en plus au fur-et-à-mesure que le contreténor semblait prendre confiance en Darren.

« Le dîner est prêt ! appela Carole. »

Finn sauta quasiment du canapé à la cuisine en une longue enjambée. Darren retira ses bras de Kurt pour lui permettre de partir mais il le trouva en train de le fixer à la place, une inexplicable peine dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Kurt ?  
— Je suis désolé, c'est juste… J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser là maintenant, mais j'ai l'impression que ça serait de l'infidélité parce que tu ne fais que _ressembler_ à Blaine et ça… me perturbe. »

Darren se sentit rougir. Pour être honnête, cela ne le gênerait pas de laisser Kurt l'embrasser… mais, pour être _complètement_ honnête, il se sentait un peu moins attiré par Kurt qu'il l'était par Chris. Ce qui était curieux.

Pas comme s'il était attiré de _cette_ manière par Chris ou autre.

Ou, vous savez, ouais, d'une manière très _hétéro_. Genre, il _sait_ que Chris est beau. Extrêmement beau. Et ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne pense absolument pas à quel point Chris est beau dans des moments inappropriés.

Non. Pas du tout.

« C'est normal d'être perturbé.  
— Tu ne sembles pas l'être.  
— Oh crois-moi, je le suis. Mais tu es _Kurt_, dans ton _propre corps_. Avec _tes_ expressions et tout. Celles que je vois sur Chris uniquement quand on filme. Alors je peux faire la différence. C'est un peu plus difficile pour toi… »

Kurt cacha son visage dans ses mains, soupirant.

« Je commence à flipper un peu.  
— Ouais, moi aussi… Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un moyen de faire revenir chacun d'où il vient… et tu seras avec Blaine en un rien de temps !  
— … J'espère que tu as raison… »

Et sur ce il se leva et offrit sa main à Darren, l'entraînant à la cuisine. _Okay, c'est là que je vais avoir la chance de savoir si je suis un bon acteur ou non._

Il s'assit entre Kurt et Carole, respirant profondément.

* * *

Quand Blaine quitta la salle de bain, le ciel s'assombrissait déjà un peu. Chris avait presque fini d'emballer toutes les affaires personnelles de Blaine – enfin, celles de Darren. Il leva les yeux vers lui et gloussa.

« Je suis désolé Blaine mais – tu dois laisser tes cheveux libres. Darren n'utilise jamais de gel quand il peut l'éviter. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

Bon en fait ç'_était_ logique, en se basant sur ce qu'il avait entendu/lu sur lui, Darren ne semblait pas être le genre de mec à coiffer ses cheveux comme Blaine le faisait.

« Allez, je vais t'aider à l'enlever. »

Chris ferma le sac à dos et fit reculer Blaine dans la salle de bain.

« Merci de m'aider, d'ailleurs.  
— Ne me remercie pas pour ça, c'est complètement normal ! »

Blaine sourit.

« Okay, juste… mets ta tête dans le lavabo… genre, ouais, littéralement -  
— … On peut pas utiliser la douche ?  
— Le pommeau de douche est fixé au mur, allez… »

Blaine soupira et se baissa prudemment alors que Chris ouvrait le robinet.

« Il y a du shampoing quelque part ?  
— Dans la douche. »

Blaine entendit Chris s'éloigner de lui, alors il commença lentement à passer ses doigts de sa main non-plâtrée dans ses cheveux.

« Hey, pas touche - »

Chris attrapa sa main, la replaçant avec la sienne.

« Bon sang, t'y as mis toute la bouteille ? »

Blaine se sentit rougir. _Ouais, bon, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Mes boucles ne peuvent pas être domptées !_ Il frissonna alors que Chris appliquait le liquide froid sur ses cheveux, mais se détendit bien vite lorsque le plus grand commença à bouger ses doigts avec une extrême douceur. C'était presque comme un massage, le même genre que Kurt faisait lorsqu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble, juste avant de s'endormir, dans ce splendide moment pendant lequel ils étaient tellement perdus l'un dans l'autre qu'un avion pouvait s'écraser à l'extérieur qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte.

« _Kurt_…, soupira-t-il, assez bas pour que Chris n'entende probablement pas. »

Il garda les yeux fermés tout le temps, pas seulement pour éviter d'avoir de l'eau dedans, mais aussi parce qu'il était effrayé que Chris puisse voir la peine qui s'y trouvait s'il lui jetait un coup d'œil assez attentif.

Chris éteignit l'eau et tendit à Blaine une petite serviette.

« Il… ehm… tu… as besoin que je le fasse pour toi, ou…  
— Nan, ça va aller, je vais juste… les sécher suffisamment pour ne pas qu'ils… trempent mes vêtements… »

Chris sourit et tapota son épaule.

« Je t'attends dans la chambre.  
— 'kay. »

Chris n'avait même pas passé la porte que les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Blaine. Il renifla discrètement et prit une profonde respiration, pressant son visage dans la serviette douce avant d'essayer de sécher ses cheveux. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour se calmer avant qu'il puisse rejoindre Chris, qui était assis sur le lit, jouant à Angry Birds.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tes yeux ont l'air un peu… oh, merde, est-ce que je t'ai mis du shampoing dans les yeux ?  
— Quoi ? Non, non, je… je vais bien.  
— Oh… Okay alors, dit-il d'une manière entendue. Je pense qu'on est prêt à y aller. »

Chris prit les deux sacs et se leva, quittant la chambre, Blaine suivant de près, le cœur battant rapidement. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas vu le monde extérieur excepté ce que la fenêtre montrait.

« Chris… Comment est-ce que je vais rentrer ? »

Le plus grand tourna la tête. Il avait l'air inquiet, aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

« Je n'en sais honnêtement rien. Mais on va trouver. On peut même appeler le docteur si on a besoin. »

Blaine leva un sourcil de confusion… avant que le déclic se fût dans sa tête.

« Aaaah, le Docteur (1), okay, je pensais que tu voulais dire… un docteur humain… C'est trop bizarre de te voir utiliser de la SF comme références à la place des comédies musicales de Broadway… »

Chris rit.

« Ça surprend beaucoup de gens. Je suis un vrai geek, fais avec… Oh mon Dieu, j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Il se frappa lui-même sur la tête.

« … De quoi ? s'inquiéta Blaine.  
— La petite-amie de Darren ! »

* * *

« Alors, Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que les New Directions seront à New York ?  
— … Attendre patiemment que Kurt m'appelle ? Non, pas vraiment, je veux dire, si, je vais le faire, mais ehm, je suppose que je vais… principalement étudier pour mes examens de fin d'année. Et on a quelques… spectacles dans des maisons de retraite qui vont arriver.  
— T'es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu viennes avec nous ? demanda Finn.  
— Les gars, laissez-le vivre, ça suffit avec les questions… »

Darren jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Kurt alors que le contreténor prenait sa main, la serrant. Burt et Carole l'avaient presque harcelé durant les dix dernières minutes. Darren avait essayé de ne pas inventer trop de choses qui se seraient révélées complètement fausses – mais quand il y repensait, toutes ces choses n'auraient jamais été montrées à l'écran de toute façon, donc ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il devrait juste laisser un mot à Blaine… quelque part…

Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé de manger leurs ailes de poulet et leur petits pois, Carole se leva pour débarrasser la majorité des assiettes, Darren se levant immédiatement – avant de se faire rasseoir à sa place. Après quelques secondes, Kurt se pencha vers Darren et chuchota « _Cette extrême politesse était très _Blaine _de ta part._ », ce qui fit glousser le bouclé.

Carole ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un petit gâteau et un bol de crème anglaise, qu'elle posa sur la table.

« Régalez-vous ! »

Finn s'attaqua joyeusement au gâteau, recouvrant sa part d'une généreuse couche de crème anglaise. Darren sourit et réussit presque à attraper le couteau mais Kurt repoussa sa main et le prit à sa place, coupant deux parts et les servant.

« Tu es l'invité, tu n'as besoin de rien faire. D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû être servi _en premier_, dit-il en jetant à Finn un regard appuyé. Et avoir les plus grosses parts. »

Darren sourit quand Finn leva les yeux au ciel. Ils finirent de manger dans un silence relatif, que les trois garçons brisèrent une fois qu'ils eurent terminé pour demander s'ils pouvaient avoir une autre part. C'était absolument délicieux. Darren essayait de trouver une manière de manger qui fût différente de son habituel je-m'en-fiche-de-qui-me-regarde-j'ai-faim-et-c'est -bon et un peu plus soignée, mais finit avec un peu de chocolat au coin des lèvres. Kurt sourit et bougea sa main.

« Tu as un peu de chocolat…, il l'enleva en le frôlant de son pouce. … Ici. »

Il sembla ensuite réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, rougissant d'un bon cramoisi alors que Darren virait à une teinte similaire. Ni Burt ni Carole ne le remarqua, trop pris dans leur conversation, mais Finn les regardait avec suspicion.

« Désolé, murmura Kurt. C'est l'habitude, je voulais pas -  
— Kurt, ne t'excuses pas, tu agis juste normalement, c'est ce que nous sommes supposés faire…  
— Ouais… Hey, si tu as fini de manger… allons en haut. »

Ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent leurs assiettes avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Kurt.

« En fait c'est beaucoup plus beau sans toutes les caméras. »

Kurt sourit et s'assit sur son lit.

« Ouais, je suppose… Je me plais ici. Mais je préférais ma chambre en sous-sol. C'était plus… indépendant. Maintenant je ne peux plus écouter Lady Gaga trop fort sinon Finn réplique avec Bon Jovi.  
— Où est la chambre de tes parents ?  
— En bas – c'est l'avantage. Je peux faire le mur sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. »

Il fit un large sourire.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?  
— Ehm… rougit-il. … Oui, quelques fois… Trois, en fait. »

Se basant sur la couleur de ses joues, Darren devina que c'était pour retrouver Blaine.

« Raconte-moi ! »

Il s'assit à côté de lui, le dos contre la tête de lit, excité. Il devait vraiment se rappeler de toutes les petites histoires et ensuite les raconter à Chris.

« Eh bien, la première fois… c'était… quelque part entre le moment où on a fait Misery et… la mort de Pavarotti, il regarda Darren pour vérifier s'il était au courant des deux évènements. Blaine et moi on s'est envoyé des textos dès l'instant où je suis sorti de Dalton, on parlait des films récemment sortis, et j'ai mentionné _Sortilège_ et j'ai dit que je voulais vraiment, vraiment le voir. Il a mis un long moment à me répondre, mais il était déjà 22h alors j'ai pensé qu'il s'était peut-être endormi. Mais non, il m'a demandé si je voulais aller à la séance de 23h à Lima et dit qu'il n'était de toute façon qu'à dix minutes de chez moi, donc même si je ne voulais pas y aller, on pouvait toujours traîner. »

Darren souriait largement.

Selon lui, Blaine avait eu des sentiments pour Kurt dès le début, mais avait dû les refouler et simplement être le mentor, ne voyant aucune possibilité de relation dans le futur.

Néanmoins, dans Sur Un Air Original, d'abord quand Kurt lui avait lancé la réplique « Blaine et ses pioupious », et ensuite quand il avait chanté Blackbird, Kurt était totalement lui-même, n'essayant pas de l'impressionner ou autre, et Blaine avait vu ce qu'il savait inconsciemment être là depuis tout ce temps et qu'il avait attendu. Alors il avait laissé tomber ses convictions et s'était jeté à l'eau.

« … malheureusement il n'y avait plus de place, alors au lieu de simplement aller à un autre cinéma, on est allé au parc. On a chanté, ri, parlé, et tout était tellement, tellement parfait. Personne ne pouvait nous voir, ou essayer de nous faire du mal ou autre. Il était un peu plus d'1h du matin quand Blaine m'a ramené chez moi. Il m'a _enlacé_. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Je suis allé au lit avec encore l'odeur de son parfum partout sur moi… »

Cela prit une minute à Darren pour réaliser que Kurt était en train de pleurer, ses épaules tremblant doucement. Il se rapprocha et enroula ses deux bras prudemment autour de sa taille. Kurt s'adossa contre lui et ferma les yeux.

« C'est juste tellement… dur… parce que tu es là… mais tu n'es pas lui et… il n'est pas là… »

Darren mordit sa lèvre. Oui, il était extrêmement inquiet. Non, la situation ne l'attristait vraisemblablement pas autant qu'elle attristait Kurt. Oui, il souhaitait être de retour chez lui. Oui, il voulait être avec Chris là maintenant, plus que tout.

« Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets… juste… allons dormir pour oublier et nous comprendrons tout ça demain. Peut-être que Chris et Blaine auront pensé à quelque chose. Peut-être que quand on va se réveiller je serais rentré à L.A. et tu seras avec Blaine. »

Kurt renifla et attrapa un mouchoir sur la table de chevet, essuyant ses joues.

« C'est absurde. Je devrais être celui qui te réconforte. »

Darren sourit.

« Ouais, ben je ne flippe pas autant que toi, alors j'ai l'honneur de le faire. Allez, allons nous préparer pour dormir et ensuite tu pourras me raconter les deux autres histoires ! »

Les lèvres de Kurt tremblèrent légèrement.

« Okay… mais attends, tu t'en fiches de partager un lit ?  
— Oh non, c'est bon, Chris et moi on dort tout le temps ensemble ! »

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« - non, _non,_ dans le même lit, on _dort_ dans le même lit, rougit-il. Pas… Tu sais… Quand on a veillé tard chez l'un ou l'autre et qu'on est trop fatigué pour prendre un taxi pour rentrer, on partage un lit. »

_Et je chéris ces moments parce que je peux le voir dormir et qu'il ressemble à un ange quand il dort encore plus que d'habitude. Non, je ne me transforme pas en Edward Cullen. Et je le fais d'une manière totalement pas louche et absolument pas amoureuse. J'admire juste la beauté que la Terre crée parfois._

Kurt acquiesça simplement et se leva lentement, disant à Darren qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain qui était à côté de la chambre de Finn, et il utiliserait la sienne. Quand Darren revint de la salle de bain, Kurt était toujours en train de mettre de la crème sur son visage. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se fredonna des chansons de Disney à lui-même.

« Je _savais_ que tu étais un fan de Disney… »

Darren tourna la tête et faillit s'étrangler avec de l'air – Kurt portait une sorte de jogging trop grand et un t-shirt d'athlétisme usé de Dalton, ses cheveux n'étaient pas structurés, un petit sourire planant sur son visage.

« … Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Je suis d-désolé, pendant une seconde j'ai cru… il secoua la tête, le cœur battant. J'ai cru que tu étais Chris c'est… Je suis désolé… »

* * *

« … petite-amie ?  
— O-Oui… Désolé, j'ai oublié de… le mentionner avant. »

Blaine pâlit.

« Oh non, non, _non_… On doit lui dire à propos de moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être avec une fille ! On doit lui dire ou elle va savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Hein ?  
— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à L.A. là maintenant… Elle avait un concert à Atlanta ou un truc du genre… »

Blaine remarqua le ton légèrement plus amer que Chris avait utilisé quand il avait parlé d'elle. _Est-ce que je détecte un peu de jalousie ?_

« Un concert ?  
— Oui, elle est… la chanteuse… et la bassiste, je crois, d'un groupe appelé Shoot The Freak. Son nom est Mia. »

_Ouaip, définitivement un peu d'amertume._

« Oh, okay… Elle est… gentille ? »

_Insister, insister, insister !_

« Je suppose, pour quoi est-ce que tu… je veux dire, _Darren_ serait avec elle, sinon ? Même si je ne l'ai vue que, genre, trois fois. Une fois elle était complètement bourrée et elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que Darren embrassait bien et qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse comme Blaine embrassait Kurt, et que j'étais chanceux de pouvoir avoir ça. Une autre fois je suis juste genre, tombé sur elle à un des concerts de Darren, elle partait parce qu'elle avait un concert aussi donc on s'est simplement dit salut et ensuite on s'est séparé. »

Blaine commençait à voir de petites explosions dans les yeux de Chris, le genre qui prend place quand on est en train de parler de quelque chose qu'on n'aime pas mais qu'on ne peut pas le montrer. Bien que cela ait été brièvement remplacé par une sorte de fierté, lorsqu'il avait mentionné le « comme Blaine embrassait Kurt ».

Ce qui était bizarre parce que s'il comprenait correctement, à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient montré qu'_un_ baiser. Le premier. Ils en avaient partagé des plus ardents et passionnés depuis. Alors si Darren n'embrassait même pas sa petite-amie comme _ça_…

« Et la troisième fois ?  
— Elle, ehm… s'est arrêté à l'appartement de Darren pour lui faire une surprise, parce qu'elle était rentrée plus tôt de New York. C'était notre nuit dîner italien alors Darren était en train de préparer des spaghettis, je préparais la sauce et je… je voulais pas, tu sais, être importun et rester trop longtemps, quand ils se retrouvaient juste, alors on a partagé un verre de vin et parlé un peu pendant que Darren finissait le repas, et ensuite je les ai laissés. Darren a insisté pour que je reste et regarde La Belle Et Le Clochard, comme on l'avait prévu… mais je les ai juste laissés ensemble et j'ai traîné avec quelques mecs des Warblers qui étaient en ville à la place. Je me suis éclaté. »

Il souriait faiblement. Ils avaient atteint la voiture de Chris et tous les deux montèrent dedans.

« Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu ais un chauffeur…  
— Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Les gens commencent à reconnaître les voitures de Glee et ils, genre, nous pourchassent. »

Ils restèrent silencieux la majorité du trajet, Blaine assimilant l'étrangeté qu'était la ville de Los Angeles à 18h, quand les gens ont fini de travailler mais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour commencer la nuit. Chris lui donnait quelques informations sur les choses qu'ils voyaient quand ils roulaient à côté, comme telle scène de tel film avait été tournée là ou telle personne pouvait être vue dans ce bar, et ainsi de suite.

« Tu sais, comme on est en jour de congé demain, je peux t'emmener visiter la ville !  
— Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? Oh mon dieu, j'adorerais ! J'adorerais voir Hollywood Boulevard ! Et Santa Monica, et Beverly Hills… Oh, Kurt adorerait voir tout ça… Rodeo Drive aussi !  
— Okay, okay, on aura besoin de deux jours alors… on pourra s'arrêter sur plateau de tournage aussi, si tu veux voir à quoi ça ressemble.  
— Bien sûr ! Mais… on doit toujours essayer et me ramener… »

Ils acquiescèrent gravement tous les deux. Chris se gara devant un gigantesque immeuble noir et blanc dans une rue déserte. Ils quittèrent la voiture et Chris prit les clés de Darren dans le sac, ouvrant la porte de devant et les faisant entrer. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'appartement, Chris déverrouilla la porte mais resta immobile.

« Okay, alors, je suppose que ça va être un peu le bazar… Ne flippe pas. C'est une sorte de… bazar propre. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils et entra. Ce fût là qu'il comprit ce que Chris avait voulu dire. A la fin du petit couloir se trouvait une pièce assez imposante qui était visiblement utilisée comme salon, salle à manger et studio, à en juger par les divers instruments et partitions rayées partout sur le sol, ainsi que les canapés confortables et l'écran plat sur le mur, à côté d'où étaient plusieurs étagères pleines de DVD. Il y avait une table assez grande pour que six personnes mangent sans se cogner les coudes, accompagnée par des chaises dépareillées. Beaucoup de chaises. Sur les murs beiges se trouvaient beaucoup de posters de films, de comédies musicales et de concerts, ainsi que des photos de Darren avec des gens variés – que Blaine reconnut principalement comme étant des gens de Starkid – et une avec Chris, sur laquelle ils avaient tous les deux leur uniforme de la Dalton, veste enlevée, cravate desserrée, riant et se souriant.

« C'est une super photo, murmura Blaine, s'approchant. J'en ai une très similaire dans ma chambre… »

Chris s'approcha et toucha le cadre.

« C'était le premier jour où j'avais tourné en uniforme. Darren a dit que ça m'allait bien mais que les fangirls allaient probablement regretter mes jeans serrés… tout ce que je sais c'est que pas moi ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Blaine rougit.

« Ouais, ben, je préfère les jeans serrés… bredouilla-t-il. »

Une légère vibration se fit entendre et Chris tapota automatiquement sa poche, juste pour remarquer que ce n'était pas son téléphone et sauta sur le sac pour en sortir le téléphone de Darren.

« Message ! De… ta mère. »

Il sourit et tendit l'appareil à Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Le lire ? Ça doit être personnel !  
— Ouais, bah si tu ne lis pas et n'y réponds pas elle va s'inquiéter. Et pendant que tu y es, tu peux envoyer un message à Mia aussi. Je parie qu'elle serait assez furieuse si elle entend que tu as eu un accident par internet avant que tu aies pu lui dire. Je vais emmener les sacs dans la chambre.  
— Attends ! Tu restes ici cette nuit, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul ?  
— Bien sûr, idiot. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste. »

Il sourit et s'en alla. Blaine déverrouilla l'iPhone et lut le message de la mère de Darren – une réponse à celui que Chris lui avait envoyé avant. Elle lui demandait s'il était sorti de l'hôpital et s'il allait vraiment complètement bien. Blaine écrivit une brève réponse et appuya sur le bouton « envoyer » avant de chercher quoi dire à Mia. « _Je viens d'avoir un accident mais je vais bien, ne passe pas._ » Pas. Question.

Il retourna sur la page des messages et trouva un fil de textos qui portrait le nom de Mia. Il cliqua et revint en arrière, pour savoir de quoi est-ce qu'ils avaient parlé. Le fil se stoppait environ dix sms avant le dernier, ce qui était bizarre – _lui_ gardait la majorité des textos de Kurt pendant au moins un mois avant de supprimer les insignifiants (et ils étaient très peu nombreux) et il savait que la plupart des gens aimaient relire les messages tout mignons que leur petite-amie/petit-ami leur envoyait. Il commença à lire, intrigué.

-Darren, on doit parler, je peux t'appeler ?  
-Je vais me faire maquiller, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est un peu urgent, tu peux pas faire une pause ?  
-Je tourne une scène dans une demi-heure et mes cheveux ne coopèrent pas, écris le simplement.  
-… Okay, alors, j'espérais pouvoir te le dire face à face ou au moins au téléphone… Darren, je peux pas continuer comme ça. Je peux pas continuer de faire semblant de ne pas voir la manière dont tu le regardes. Je peux pas continuer de faire semblant que tu ais l'air heureux alors que le fait que je sois là veut dire que tu passes moins de temps avec lui. Je peux plus continuer de faire semblant que quand tu flippais l'autre jour c'était pour une complète autre raison que la rumeur selon laquelle il avait un copain.  
-Mia, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
-Je parle de Chris. Tu penses que je ne le vois pas ?  
-Tu es bourrée, encore ? Il n'y a rien entre nous !  
-Je sais, parce que tu es trop gentleman pour me tromper avec lui. Du moins dans la réalité. Je t'ai entendu l'autre nuit.  
-Quoiiiiii ? Sérieusement, Mia, laisse tomber. C'est un gros quiproquo. Je t'appellerais dans deux heures et on pourra en parler.  
-Darren, tu as fait un rêve érotique avec lui. Cette nuit quand je suis rentrée et qu'il était là, tu as dit que tu étais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, et ensuite plus tard je me suis réveillée quand j'ai entendu un gémissement. Sauf que ce n'était pas MON nom, c'était le SIEN. Et ne me dis pas que ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, ça arrive de plus en plus fréquemment. Au début je trouvais ça drôle mais ensuite j'ai compris ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, parce que tes rêves ne vous impliquaient pas toujours tous les deux sans vêtement. Je t'ai entendu. Tu es amoureux de lui, Darren.  
-… Je suis HÉTÉRO, Mia.  
-S'il-te-plaît. N'essaie pas de le nier. Je sais que tu es attiré par lui, au moins, mais vous deux partagez trop de choses pour que tu n'aies aucun sentiment. Tu le regardes comme tu me regardais moi avant. Ou même plus intensément. Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute ta vie.  
-Mia, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Je t'en prie, arrête ça, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais fini de filmer et on pourra régler ton problème de jalousie !  
-Non, Darren, c'est fini. Je veux dire, tu portes ses t-shirts la nuit. Tu as toutes les chansons qu'il a fait pour Glee sur ton iPod. Même la chanson de Mellencamp. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre dans un mensonge.

Il y eut une interruption de vingt minutes avant la réponse de Darren.

-Je suis désolé, Mia. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Je sais que tu l'es.  
-Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça. S'il-te-plaît, ne lui dis pas… ni à personne. J'essaie toujours de comprendre.  
-Je ne le ferais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Au revoir, Darren. J'espère sincèrement que les choses vont marcher entre vous deux. C'était sympa de t'avoir connu.

Darren n'avait pas répondu au dernier sms. Ils avaient été envoyés trois jours auparavant. Blaine retint la forte envie de brandir le poing en l'air. Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à Chris. Il devait lui montrer les signes et le mettre sur la bonne voie pour que quand il revienne de là où il venait, ces deux-là pussent ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qu'il y avait juste en face d'eux.

« Tout est prêt. Qu'a dit la mère de Darren ?  
— Elle a demandé si j'allais bien, donc je l'ai rassurée.  
—… Tu as envoyé un sms à Mia ? »

_Ouais, bon, Anderson… c'est là que ça va devenir compliqué._

* * *

(1) Il s'agit, pour les non-adeptes de science-fiction, du personnage principal de la série _Doctor Who_, qui est nommé « The Doctor » dedans, « Le Docteur » en français.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite ! (que j'espère poster aussi rapidement que celle-ci !)


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis vraiment désolééééééééée pour ce retard monstrueux. Allez-y, flagellez-moi… ! Bon, en vrai, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec ma fac, qui finalement n'est plus ma fac * *, enfin bref, du coup j'étais assez déprimée et pas très motivée dans un premier temps, et après bah j'avais du mal à m'y remettre… Mais voilà le chapitre 4 ! Je me suis déjà mise à la traduction du chapitre 5, que je posterais, je l'espère, assez vite ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de vos gentils commentaires – même s'ils n'ont pas été très nombreux cette fois-ci *pleure* – et je remercie aussi les lecteurs invisibles d'apprécier notre travail !

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

**sassyKlaine** : N'est-ce pas ! Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un point que partage ces deux-là, du moins c'est plaisant à imaginer ) ! Ouais, c'est vrai, mais visiblement Mia est peut-être un peu _trop_ compréhensive pour le coup xD… J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**The Nymph' Chris** : Chris apparaît avec Chris… ? Je crois que tu t'es trompée quelque part… XD ! Mais oui, pauvre Mia. J'aimerais pas que ça m'arrive… o.o Tout le monde rêve de Chris (non j'déconne en fait… XD) ! Ouais, c'était creepy mais chou xD ! Mais de rien, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant !

**Souline** : Hey ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu égayer ta rentrée ! Si au moins on peut être utiles ) ! Uuh, c'est tellement gentil, merci ! *pleure* Oh mon dieu, j'ai failli mourir de rire en lisant ton « Mais qu'a-t-il au fin fond de son petit crâne envahi de boucles pour ne pas réaliser l'évidence ? D: » XD ! Et la suite ne m'a pas aidée… XD Donc finalement tu vois, tu sais faire de l'humour ! 8D Ouais pauvre Finn. Je suis sûre qu'en vrai Klaine sont vraiment en train de se moquer de lui *oulala les méchants*. La suite nous le dira ! :D Nous sommes d'accord, Darren/Blaine est mieux avec les cheveux rebels ! Mais visiblement Blaine n'est pas prêt d'entendre raison, vu qu'il n'écoute pas Kurt quand il le lui dit… XD ! Mais oui, inspection. J'imagine que Blaine doit prendre cher à chaque repas. Darren peut partager un peu sa souffrance… ! xD Oui, l'action de Kurt est adorable, mais un peu creepy – encore une fois – puisqu'il sait que c'est Darren et pas Blaine ! XD Enfin, je comprends que ça puisse le perturber, hm. Au passage, j'aime comment tu appelles Finn. J'approuve ce surnom ! XD Mais non, Kurt n'est pas sage. Je l'ai toujours su ! 8DDD Nan mais Darren est le premier fan de Klaine du monde, donc ÉVIDEMMENT qu'il perçoit les choses comme nous… ! XD Ouais nan mais c'est comme Kurt avec Blaine dans la saison 4. « No, we're just friends. » MES FESSES. Et en effet, ça aurait été drôle que Darren saute sur Kurt et que genre il se rende compte de ce qu'il fait et qu'il soit tout gêné étou ! XD Oh moi j'aime l'odeur de l'herbe coupée ! *3* /sort/ Ouais Mia elle a dû souffrir la pauvre ! Mais au moins avec ça Blaine il va pouvoir agir diaboliquement – oupas – et se plaire à taquiner Chris dessus 8D ! Mais nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que hors-caméra, Chris il est un peu pas doué ! Dans cette fiction du moins… ! XD Oui, je trouve aussi que Mia n'est pas totalement cruche comme dans pas mal de fictions CrissColfer, ce qui est atrocement chiant, parce qu'on sent que l'auteur est genre « CRISSCOLFER IS REAL » et y'a rien qui m'exaspère plus que ça e.e… ! Ouais nan t'as trop d'espoirs, Chris et Darren sont aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre ! XD (et non, ce n'est pas du spoil, juste de la logique ! XD) Mais tu peux m'écrire des romans, j'aime ça ! *o* Oh ! :3 Genre, petite fan fourbe ! èwé Du Chlaine… ? Oula. Ça serait pas mal ouais… Assez conceptuel même ! *3* Et de rien ). BAH EN MÊME TEMPS : CHRIS. Genre, son nom rime avec « sexy » et « hot » *sort très loin*… Et ouais mais si tu les importes d'Amérique, ils risquent de te couter plus cher que les français, donc as you wish :3. Après, j'ai cru voir que la couverture de la version française a été changée récemment, donc elle a l'air mieux ! Tu peux toujours te le prendre en français 3 (si tu ne trouves pas ceux en anglais à prix attractifs, bien sûr). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, qu'on a – encore – adoré ! Ciao ! Et bonne lecture, en espérant que tu aimes ! (Réponse de ma bêta : Ouais, mais bon je pense pas que j'aurais pu aligner deux mots face à lui de toute façon... xD Les US c'est vraiment cool, après moi j'étais en Floride, mais je rêve d'aller à New-York (et de voir Wicked une dizaine de fois). D'ailleurs quand j'ai vu que Chris passait en dédicaces à Downtown Disney j'étais toute excitée pour mes amies là-bas, mais en fait c'était celui en Californie (en même temps j'aurais pu me douter). Sinon oui, le 1 fait 438pages (bon j'ai arrondi et c'était de mémoire OK) et le 2 en fait 518 ^^ mais oui ça se lit vraiment bien.)

**LaGleek72** : Ouais enfin si tu lisais un CrissColfer et que tu me disais que tu n'aimais pas le fait que Miarren ne soient plus ensemble, je trouverais ça étrange comme concept ! xD Oui, c'est pour l'histoire ! Contente que ça t'ais plus, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

* * *

« … Tu as envoyé un sms à Mia ? »

Blaine prit une profonde respiration et considéra ses options. A), dire à Chris qu'il lui avait envoyé un message et mentir à propos de sa réponse. _Non, j'peux pas faire ça, il le penserait toujours comme étant 'pris'._ B), lui dire qu'il ne veut pas lui envoyer de message parce que ça le fait flipper. _Ehm… manque de logique, non ?_ C), lui donner une demi-vérité – à en juger par les messages, ils ont rompu, mais ne pas dire pourquoi. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait inventer une raison. Et supprimer les messages ensuite, prétendant ne pas l'avoir fait intentionnellement. _Va pour celle-ci_.

Ce fil de pensée n'avait duré que 15 secondes mais Chris haussait déjà un sourcil méfiant.

« Alors, tu as… ?  
— Non, ils… ils ont rompu. Je crois. »

Blaine était extrêmement impressionné par la poker face de Chris. Ou peut-être que ça ne l'affectait vraiment pas. _Nan j'peux pas le croire._

« … Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ?  
— Les messages… elle dit qu'elle viendra récupérer ses affaires il dit qu'il est désolé. Après elle dit qu'elle comprend et que c'était 'sympa de l'avoir connu'… Donc ouais, je pense que Darren y a mis fin. Blaine plissa les yeux. Ou, plutôt, qu'il a fait quelque chose qui elle l'a fait y mettre fin, _mais_ ça n'était pas si important, puisqu'elle l'a pardonné. Mais suffisamment important pour rompre…  
— … Ehm, okay, tu as vraiment compris tout ça de quelques textos qui pouvaient vouloir dire n'importe quoi ? »

Blaine réalisa qu'il avait peut-être exagéré l'analyse. Juste un peu.

« Ouais, ben, tu sais, Kurt me force à regarder ces comédies romantiques quand c'est son tour de choisir pour la soirée film… pas que je m'en plaigne, parce que ça le rend tout câlin, et donc on finit toujours par… souffla-t-il, rougissant, alors que Chris lui faisait un sourire satisfait. Bref ! C'est pour ça que je sais. Je veux dire, c'est ce que je suppose. Ou peut-être, tu sais, que c'est entièrement autre chose. Donc, ouais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envoyé de sms à Mia. Tu vois, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
— … Rien à part le fait que tu es coincé dans un monde auquel tu n'appartiens pas, et qu'il y a une chance que Darren ait pris ta place.  
— … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'une chance' ? Tu n'es pas complètement sûr ?  
— On ne sait pas comment ça marche. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être que vous n'avez pas échangé de corps, peut-être qu'il a juste disparu quelque part et tu… Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent. … Okay, non, pas ça, trop flippant. »

Il secoua sa main comme s'il voulait chasser ces pensées perturbantes. Aucun ne parla pendant un instant, tous deux réfléchissant à la situation.

« Hey, est-ce que tu as, genre… faim ? Il doit être environ 19h et… Bah je suppose… Tu sais, Darren mange tout le temps, et puisque le corps contrôle ces choses… »

L'estomac de Blaine grogna, comme s'il répondait aux questions de Chris, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons.

« Okay, trouvons quelque chose à manger… »

Chris ramassa un tas de flyers sur la table basse – des pubs pour des restaurants chinois, des pizzérias, et des snacks de cuisine mexicaine –lisant attentivement les différents menus. Blaine pencha la tête.

« Kurt désapprouve ce genre de nourriture. »

Chris gloussa.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit à ces douces petites choses, mais je ne peux pas dire non à quelques tacos ou burgers çà et là… Du moment que je rentre toujours dans ces jeans serrés. »

Blaine sourit.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas mangé de cheeseburger depuis un moment… »

Il sourit en coin, salivant juste à cette pensée, mordant sa lèvre.

« … A ce point, uh ?  
— Ouais… Oh seigneur, les choses que je ferais pour Kurt… »

Il secoua la tête et pouffa alors qu'il se rappelait de tous les trucs de dingue qu'il avait fait pour son petit-ami. Comme cette fois-là où il était resté toute la nuit devant un magasin pour qu'ils puissent être en première ligne pour la nouvelle collection de divers designers. Bon, pour être franc, partager un sac de couchage avec Kurt n'était définitivement _pas_ une mauvaise chose, étant donné que c'était une nuit plutôt froide et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se presser l'un contre l'autre pour partager leur chaleur corporelle. Et quelques baisers. Qui, il devait l'avouer, réchauffaient franchement aussi.

« Tu le fais encore, Blaine.  
— … Uh, de quoi ?  
— Yeux dans le vague, expression rêveuse, souriant comme si tu étais défoncé…  
— J'étais juste en train de… penser à Kurt.  
— J'avais compris. »

Chris lui fit un clin d'œil et choisit le menu pour un snack nommé « Chez Sloppy Joe », qui était plus ou moins le pire jeu de mots que Blaine avait jamais entendu, surtout si on considérait le dessin de deux hamburgers qui… s'embrassaient… avec la langue, avec _beaucoup _de langue, en bas de la brochure (1). Blaine fronça le nez.

« Pas moyen que je mange quoi que ce soit qui vienne de cet endroit. »

* * *

_« Je suis d-désolé, pendant une seconde j'ai cru… il secoua la tête, le cœur battant. J'ai cru que tu étais Chris c'est… Je suis désolé… »_

Darren cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et détourna le regard, essayant de cacher la rougeur qui s'était glissée sur ses joues.

« Oh, ouais, désolé, j'ai pensé… pas besoin de porter un pyjama de designer puisque je n'ai pas à impressionner Blaine ou quoi que ce soit, et pour être honnête ils sont super sexy mais pas super confortables et… Est-ce que tu rougis ?  
— NON. Je ne rougis pas. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil et se glissa sous les couvertures après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet pour qu'il puisse éteindre les autres lumières.

« Je peux toujours changer de vêtements, si ça te perturbe trop…  
— Quoi ? Oh non, non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas…  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Oui. Oui je suis sûr. »

Kurt sourit et installa sa tête sur l'oreiller pour qu'il puisse regarder directement Darren sans avoir ses cheveux devant le visage.

« Alors… Est-ce que tu as, hm, une petite-amie ? »

Darren sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait déjà remarqué que Kurt était aussi observateur que Chris – si ce n'est plus. Et s'il était aussi bon que Chris pour deviner ce qui se passait dans l'esprit des gens, alors il était complètement foutu.

« J'avais… Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.  
— Oh… Je suis désolé d'entendre ça…, Kurt lui fit un sourire indéfinissable. Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou, tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler…  
— Non, non c'est bon, c'est… Elle a rompu parce qu'elle a réalisé que je… j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sentiments que je ne pouvais pas – ne peux pas – vraiment comprendre. »

Kurt prit sa main et la serra. Darren savait que si Kurt avait compris qui était ce 'quelqu'un d'autre', alors il devait être en train de se demander pourquoi il avait dit qu'il était hétéro.

Bon, il l'avait principalement dit parce que c'était l'absolue vérité. Il était _hétéro_, il n'avait jamais eu aucun sentiment ou réelle forte attirance pour un mec avant de rencontrer Chris Colfer et ses stupides yeux bleus/verts/gris, sa stupide voix, ses stupides cheveux, son stupide corps, ses stupides mains douces, son stupide rire… Vous savez, dans une langue où 'stupide' est un synonyme de 'absolument parfait'.

Ce n'était pas dû au manque d'expérience, parce qu'il avait déjà peloté des mecs à la fac sans rien ressentir. Et certains de ces garçons étaient plutôt sexy. Mais visiblement pas aussi sexy que Chris Colfer.

Darren avait regardé Glee quelques fois avant d'auditionner pour Blaine – pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il avait manqué quand les producteurs ne lui avaient pas donné le rôle de Finn – et il devait admettre que Kurt avait toujours de loin été son personnage préféré. Il avait vu la majorité de la première saison et quelques scènes de la promo de la saison deux avant d'auditionner pour le rôle de Blaine.

Quand il avait été pour la première fois sur le plateau de tournage de Dalton pour rencontrer ses collègues Warblers, en même temps que Ryan et Brad, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Chris fût là aussi. Il avait été pris par surprise quand il avait entendu Chris dire à Ryan Murphy à quel point il avait fait le bon choix parce que « Tu n'as juste absolument aucune idée d'à quel point ce mec est talentueux ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais entendu parler de Starkid, vraiment, tu _dois_ regarder A Very Potter Musical ! », et il y eut ce fanboyisme mutuel quand ils se serrèrent la main, Chris avait souri et Darren avait perdu la capacité de _penser_ pendant un instant.

Au début il pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait rencontré un de ses acteurs favoris, et c'était aussi un peu comme rencontrer Kurt Hummel – excepté que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était très différent de son personnage et qu'il était aussi génial, si ce n'est plus. Et ensuite Darren commença à réaliser que dès que Chris était dans une pièce, il y avait comme une force magnétique qui le tirait vers le plus jeune et il _devait_ juste agir comme un idiot pour essayer de le faire rire. Ce qui était merveilleux c'était que Chris riait toujours avec lui et le _comprenait_, tout simplement. Et alors l'admiration (2) avait évolué en quelque chose auquel Darren n'était pas préparé à faire face. Personne n'avait semblé remarquer le changement – la manière dont son bras s'attardait un peu plus longtemps autour des épaules ou de la taille de Chris quand ils marchaient ensemble. La manière dont il le regardait parfois quand il savait que Chris ne pouvait pas le voir. Et les soirées films répétées qu'ils passaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, qui étaient une torture pour Darren, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas agir en fonction de ses sentiments sans les comprendre, et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas tromper Mia.

Elle avait été gentille avec lui. Parfois elle était énervante, particulièrement quand elle l'interrompait au milieu d'une soirée prometteuse avec Chris, ce qui amenait ce dernier à flirter avec d'autres mecs – mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il avait un peu été un connard. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour que trois fois depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était peut-être en quelque sorte attiré – ou plus – par Chris, parce qu'il avait peur de soupirer le mauvais prénom, le soupirer uniquement de la manière dont il se l'autorisait au beau milieu de la nuit, quand c'était juste lui et sa main droite ou ses rêves, où Chris le rejoignait le plus souvent.

Le truc, c'était qu'il se surprenait encore à regarder les filles parfois. Et il essayait de regarder d'autres hommes. Curieusement, les filles devenaient de moins en moins intéressantes et les autres hommes n'étaient… simplement pas Chris.

Donc, Darren en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était colfersexuel (il avait lu le nom quelque part sur internet il l'aimait plutôt bien). Ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors il avait toujours été bisexuel mais n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme idéal avant.

Il s'en fichait un peu des étiquettes à l'inverse des médias, donc dès que ça concernait les journalistes, il était hétéro. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était en fait en train de se questionner sur sa sexualité à cause de son partenaire de scène.

« … Est-ce que ce 'quelqu'un d'autre' partage tes sentiments ? demanda Kurt, sortant Darren de ses pensées.  
— Je ne… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.  
— Cette personne est prise ? »

_Oh Kurt Hummel. Tu __**sais**__. Je t'ai dit que j'étais hétéro et déjà tu parles comme si cette personne pouvait être un garçon ou une fille. Tu sais exactement de qui je parle._

« Je ne peux pas être sûr, mais je dirais… qu'elle ne l'est pas. Je le saurais. »

Kurt acquiesça, attentionné. Darren prit une profonde respiration et essaya de changer de sujet.

« Alors, tu m'as promis de me parler des deux autres fois où tu as fait le mur ? »

* * *

« Oh bon sang, c'est le meilleur cheeseburger DU MONDE ! »

Blaine et Chris étaient assis sur le canapé, mangeant les divers burgers et salades qu'ils avaient commandés – après que Chris ait réussi à convaincre le bouclé que même s'ils avaient un nom pourri, la nourriture était absolument délicieuse – et Blaine était certain que son estomac était en train d'avoir un orgasme.

« J't'avais dit ! »

Ils regardaient « _Le Rocky Horror Glee_ », que Blaine avait supplié de voir quand Chris avait fredonné Time Wrap sur leur chemin jusqu'au drive. Ça avait rappelé à Blaine que Kurt lui avait parlé du montage du spectacle, et de comment Mr Schuester avait voulu qu'il soit Frank'n'Furter, mais qu'il avait dit non et avait été Riff-Raff à la place. Il lui avait montré la seule photo existante de lui en costume.

Blaine riait tellement fort qu'il avait renversé un peu de son soda sur le tapis déjà tâché.

« Oh bon sang, sérieusement, c'est _hilarant_ ! »

Ils en étaient au moment où Mr Schuester décidait qu'il allait prendre le rôle de Rocky, à la place de Sam.

« Je me suis un peu plaint à ce moment-là – je voulais voir plus les abdos de Chord…, blagua Chris. »

Blaine le fixa immédiatement, incrédule.

« Quoi ? Il a un super corps.  
— Ouais, peu importe. »

Pas que Blaine se sentait complexé ou autre mais ehm, ouais, il venait de voir Sam – bon, Chord – torse-nu et il avait accidentellement vu Finn quitter la salle de bain seulement en serviette avant, et… ben, Kurt avait eu le béguin pour eux avant, donc…

« Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, j'ai vu Darren torse-nu – tu n'as rien à envier. Ça devrait être l'inverse. »

Blaine sourit, rougissant.

« Je suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec toi sur ça… Je veux dire, tu as vu Sam ? Ou Chord, peu importe…  
— Oui, je l'ai vu, Blaine. Crois-moi, il hésita. DarrenestbeaucoupplussexyqueChordneleserajamais. »

C'était au tour de Chris de rougir, et Blaine sourit, satisfait. Il reporta son attention sur la série, pouffant alors que, évidemment, Schuester et Emma – bon, Matt et… quelque chose comme… Jenna peut-être ? – commençait à faire _Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch-me_.

Il se demandait encore comment il pourrait amener Chris à lui dire s'il aimait Darren _de cette façon_ ou non. Puis il se rappela du sms de Mia.

« Hey, alors, Chris, je me demandais – tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? Parce que, je veux dire, tu restes ici cette nuit et tout, j'espère que ça ne le gêne pas…  
— Je-Je n'ai pas de petit-ami, marmonna-t-il, clairement embarrassé.  
— … T'es pas sérieux…  
— Eh bien si, je le suis, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de sortir avec quelqu'un et, et… Je ne voudrais pas avoir quelqu'un qui veut être avec moi juste parce que je suis célèbre ou autre. J'attendrai simplement que les choses soient un peu moins… dingues.  
— Le reste du casting n'a-t-il pas de petites-amies ou petits-amis ?  
— La plupart si, ouais, mais c'est… c'est différent. Ils sont plus vieux que moi. Je veux dire je n'ai jamais vraiment… été avec quelqu'un… sérieusement. Enfin, tu sais… »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. _Okay, alors ça c'est nouveau… Qu'est-ce que tous les mecs de cette planète attendent ?_

« Je suis désolé je pensais juste… ou plutôt, _supposais_ que tu serais avec quelqu'un. Personne n'a attiré ton attention ? »

Blaine savait qu'il insistait un peu – mais pourquoi Chris ne lui dirait pas la vérité ? Ce n'était pas comme si Darren allait le savoir. Et même si c'était le cas, eh bien ça débloquerait un peu les choses.

« Ehm, non, pas vraiment…, il baissa les yeux, les joues encore rouges. Et, tu sais, je ne pense pas… enfin, je sais que les fans deviendraient complètement fous, genre sur tumblr et tout ça, et je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde serait prêt à se retrouver sous les projecteurs et avoir un paquet de fans qui le harcèle… Enfin, on peut toujours se cacher mais… c'est quoi l'intérêt, hein ? »

Blaine regarda à nouveau l'écran juste à temps pour voir le « _creature of the night…_ » de Kurt et sourit bêtement, parce que, vraiment, est-ce qu'il pouvait être encore plus adorable ?

« Tu es sûr que les gens deviendraient _aussi_ obsédés ?  
— Ouais, j'en suis absolument certain. Il y a quelques semaines, je… trainais dans un bar avec les autres Warblers – tu sais, après que Mia soit passée et que je sois parti – Riker et Curt – Jeff et Nick – me payaient des verres et il y avait ce mec super mignon, qui, d'après ce qu'ils disaient, me regardait depuis un moment. A un moment, Luke, Aaron et moi avons commencé à danser un peu et quand on est revenus, le serveur est arrivé avec un mojito et a dit que le mec mignon l'avait commandé pour moi. Alors les mecs étaient genre 'Allez, vas lui parler !' et tout, et bon… J'y suis allé, on a discuté pendant un moment et il était vraiment, vraiment mignon. Il savait qu'il avait vu mon visage quelque part, mais il ne regardait pas Glee alors, ouais, ce n'était pas pour ma popularité. »

Il arrêta de parler et regarda la télé avec le regard vide, Figgins était en train de questionner Schuester à propos de ses réelles motivations pour faire le Rocky Horror. Après quelques secondes il prit une profonde respiration, et se retourna vers Blaine, qui avait attendu patiemment le reste de l'histoire.

« Il aimait la musique et beaucoup, beaucoup de séries télé, donc on a à peu près parlé de ça toute la nuit. Il n'a pas essayé de me faire des avances ni rien, mais je pouvais sans aucun doute dire qu'il me matait. Riker continuait de m'envoyer des messages encourageants et ensuite m'a dit de ne rien faire que lui ne faisait pas, et à un moment ils étaient tous partis alors j'ai décidé de terminer la soirée et de prendre un taxi pour rentrer à la maison. Le mec – il s'appelait Andrew – a offert de partager un taxi, et j'ai pensé que ça n'engageait à rien alors… on a fait ça. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'un paparazzi qui était juste passé devant pour aller stalker Selena Gomez dans un autre bar – quand je te disais que je n'avais pas de chance – a pris une photo d'Andrew et moi entrant dans le taxi, lui me tenant la porte, moi lui souriant et tout… Le truc, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous – une fois que nous sommes arrivés chez moi je lui ai dit que… qu'il était super gentil mais que je ne recherchais rien pour l'instant, et il… eh bien, il a dit que ça n'avait pas besoin d'être quelque chose de stable ou même plus qu'une nuit…, souffla-t-il, hésitant. Et… J'ai simplement dit que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Il m'a pris la main et embrassé la paume, disant qu'il espérait me revoir. »

Il rougit et Blaine sentit un étrange élan de jalousie – comme s'il voulait étrangler le mec ou un truc comme ça. Ce qui était étrange c'était que le sentiment ne venait pas de son cerveau, ni de son cœur… c'était plus comme si son _corps_ le voulait. Enfin, le corps de Darren, en fait.

_Cet échange de corps n'a même plus de sens…_

D'un autre côté, Chris avait dit qu'il avait « quelqu'un d'autre » dans la tête. Blaine le retint pour lui demander plus tard.

« Et… Pour ce qui est du paparazzi ?  
— Le lendemain j'ai reçu des textos d'Amber et Ashley et Lea toquait à ma porte avant que j'aie eu le temps de terminer mon café. Je leur ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé et, ben, au début elles ne m'ont pas cru mais… ouais, ça m'a un peu blessé, je sais pas, je veux dire je peux pas me voir avoir des coups d'un soir _intentionnellement_, tu sais, sans penser qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Et… ben, je leur ai dit… il risqua un coup d'œil vers Blaine. J'ai dit que j'aimais… en quelque sorte quelqu'un d'autre. Ça a été efficace pour les faire taire. Elles n'ont pas essayé de savoir de qui je parlais, rougit-il légèrement. Les autres sur le tournage m'ont taquiné un peu mais ils savaient qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Andrew alors, ouais, ils s'en sont fatigués après un ou deux jours. »

Blaine acquiesça mais resta silencieux. Ils continuèrent de regarder quelles absurdités Sue Sylvester disait à Schuester, Blaine ne faisant pas vraiment attention – principalement parce que Kurt n'était pas à l'écran.

« Quoique la réaction de Darren a été celle qui m'a le plus choqué. Il était toujours tellement joyeux et tout, et on avait atteint un point où il vivait presque dans mon mobile-home. Mais après l'incident il m'a simplement… ignoré. Et quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être près de moi, il agissait extrêmement bizarrement, genre à chaque fois qu'on se touchait il sursautait et disait qu'il était désolé. Et ensuite je… je lui en ai parlé. Il a dit… il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rendre mon petit-ami jaloux, que ça allait déjà être assez dur pour lui de nous voir nous embrasser et tout à la télé. »

Blaine sourit. Réaction typique. Il aurait vraiment fait la même chose.

« Quand je lui ais dis que je n'avais pas de petit-ami et que ce mec n'avait pas passé la nuit chez moi, je sais pas, c'était comme si je lui avais dit que des gens organisaient une convention sur Star Wars et que j'avais eu des invitations VIP ou quelque chose comme ça, il souriait comme un fou et était presque sur le point de sauter sur un meuble – vous deux partagez cette habitude. C'était assez perturbant… Après ça a été gênant pendant un temps et c'est juste… revenu finalement comme c'était avant. »

Chris haussa les épaules, mordant ses joues, pour s'empêcher soit d'en dire plus soit de sourire, Blaine ne pouvait pas dire.

Et là-dessus Blaine fût presque complètement sûr que Chris retournait les sentiments de Darren. Plus ou moins. Bon, du moins il l'espérait. Cela dit, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat comme il le faisait habituellement et demander à Chris comme ça, de but en blanc – quoique peut-être que ça pourrait… _Oh_.

La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha. Time Wrap venait juste de commencer… et Kurt faisait cette voix profonde et sexy. Blaine sourit devant cette scène merveilleuse – Quinn et Kurt étaient juste parfaits en Magenta et Riff-Raff, tout comme le reste des New Direction dans leurs rôles alter-egos. Finn particulièrement était tout bonnement hilarant.

« C'est – C'est _trop génial_. »

Chris lui fit un sourire en coin et se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros bol de glace et deux cuillères. Il s'assit à côté de Blaine sur le canapé et pointa la télécommande vers la télé, éteignant le lecteur DVD.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? demanda Chris, tendant à Blaine une des cuillères. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on essaye de faire quelques recherches sur ton cas.  
— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Blaine, portant prudemment une cuillerée de délice sucré à sa bouche. Mais où est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Chris fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'histoires ? Des trucs qui peuvent aider ? Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de quelque chose à propos d'acteurs qui changent de monde et deviennent leur personnage… enfin à part _La Rose Pourpre du Caire_ où les personnages quittent l'écran et viennent dans le monde réel mais c'est pas la même chose. »

Blaine plissa les yeux pendant un instant, puis faillit faire tomber le bol alors qu'il levait le bras.

« Peut-être pas comme ça… pas de l'acteur au personnage… mais _comme moi_ ! Les personnages devenant les acteurs qui les jouent ! Tu ne regardes pas Supernatural ? Un de mes amis à Dalton est obsédé par ça, tous les lundis matin il nous fait un récapitulatif de l'épisode du vendredi précédent. J'en ai regardé la majeure partie, c'est pas mal en fait.  
— … Est-ce que c'est vraiment fiable ? Parce que j'ai vu les trois premières saisons quand j'étais malade l'été dernier, et bon… c'est principalement basé sur la mythologie et les légendes urbaines.  
— Pas plus que les trois premières saisons ? demanda Blaine, choqué qu'on puisse résister au besoin d'en voir plus.  
— J'ai pas vraiment le temps de…  
— Tu veux dire que tu ne sais toujours pas si Dean sort de l'Enfer ?  
— Je sais que si, mais pas comment ni pourquoi. Et chhhht, ne me dis rien. J'ai réussi à ignorer les spoils pour l'instant. Donc, continue, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— … Eh bien je pense que ça pourrait être fiable, tu sais comme les Winchester lisent toujours, genre, tout ce qu'ils peuvent sur le sujet ? Font des recherches dans des bibliothèques du coin et sur internet ? Ben, des fois ce sont juste des légendes urbaines, et c'est arrivé que toute la partie sur « _comment-tuer-le-monstre_ » soit fausse, mais la plupart du temps ça marche. Et, eh bien, il y a cet épisode – mon ami en parle depuis qu'il a été annoncé – un épisode _méta_. Genre, Sam et Dean échangent leurs places avec Jared et Jensen – et sérieusement, je me suis pissé dessus en le regardant parce que c'est juste hilarant.  
— Comment c'est arrivé ?  
— C'est là que ça devient compliqué. Un ange – Balthazar, il est genre super génial – est celui qui a tracé un seau sur une vitre avec du sang, des os et d'autres trucs, et les a envoyé dans l'autre monde. »

Chris soupira.

« Okay, ça devrait être facile, laisse-moi juste appeler l'un de mes amis les anges !  
— … La nouvelle encore pire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas exactement revenus par eux-même.  
— Laisse-moi deviner, une licorne est tombée du ciel et avec l'aide d'une nymphe des bois elles les ont sortis de TV-Land. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Non, c'est pas… Les licornes n'existent pas dans Supernatural… Je veux dire, Sam semble croire que si, et les sous-entendus homoérotiques peuvent nous faire croire que ce sont des licornes qui font la série, ou que Castiel en est en fait une, mais non.  
— … Tu es au courant que je blaguais, n'est-ce pas ?  
— … Oui… »

Chris fit un sourire satisfait et secoua la tête.

« Donc, continue, dis-moi…  
— Raphael, l'archange.  
— Je croyais que tu avais dit que _Balthazar_ avait -  
— Oui, mais… Attends, je peux pas te spoiler, contente-toi de ça, okay ?  
— Okay, okay… Est-ce que tu penses que les scénaristes et les producteurs font quelques recherches sur les monstres avant de faire un épisode ?  
— Je crois que oui… J'ai lu quelques interviews, ils ont l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses à propos de toute cette… mythologie obscure.  
— Okay. Donc… On doit les contacter.  
— … Comment ?  
— Eh bien… Je suis un acteur dans une série… Ce qui veut dire que je peux contacter… il s'arrêta progressivement, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Attends ! Cory avait un petit rôle dans la première saison ! »

Chris sauta du canapé pour attraper son iPad, excité.

« Cory était dans Supernatural ? Quel épisode ? Je n'ai pas remarqué de sosie de Finn…  
— Je suis même pas sûr qu'il dise plus de deux mots… Là, il était dans « _Wendigo_ ». Le mec qui jouait sur sa gameboy et restait dans la tente, avant que le wendigo l'attrape.  
— Attends – c'est un de mes épisodes préférés. Je l'ai regardé avec Kurt y'a pas longtemps parce qu'il fait un peu peur et que j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour le rendre tout câlin. Bref, si je me rappelle bien, ce mec était noir.  
— Quoi ? T'es sûr ?  
— Oui, absolument…  
— Mais ça veut dire… Peut-être que Cory n'existe pas dans votre monde… Donc tout ce qu'il a fait… n'existe pas. Attends, je vais regarder sa filmographie, peut-être que tu l'as vu dans quelque chose d'autre… il fit défiler la page vers le bas. Là, est-ce que tu as regardé Kyle XY ?  
— Quelques épisodes… Qui est-ce qu'il joue ? Kyle ? Parce dans mon monde c'est un mec appelé Matt Dallas -  
— Dans ce monde aussi… Non, Cory jouait… le premier copain d'Amanda. »

Blaine fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Non, pas dans mon monde. Ce mec était super mignon, il ressemblait beaucoup à… bah, genre à Sam ou Jeff. Cheveux blonds décolorés et tout. Et il n'était pas grand. »

Chris acquiesça gravement.

« Ça veut dire qu'un paquet de trucs n'existent pas dans votre monde… Attends – est-ce qu'il y a une série qui s'appelle How I Met Your Mother ? »

Blaine haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, faisant une pause pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Je connais le nom mais je crois… qu'il n'y a eu que genre, deux saisons et ensuite ça a été arrêté. Pourquoi ?  
— Il y a un acteur nommé Neil Patrick Harris, qui a un grand rôle dans la série dans ce monde… Il était dans Glee, la saison dernière. Je suppose que ça veut aussi dire que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'Idina Menzel et Kristin Chenoweth, si ?  
— … Nan, c'est vrai… Qui c'est ?  
— Elphaba et Glinda dans le casting original de Wicked. Idina joue la mère de Rachel dans Glee, et Kristin était April Rhodes, une vieille amie de -  
— - Will Schuester ! Oui, Kurt m'a parlé d'elle… dit-il en plissant les yeux. C'est elle qui lui a donné son premier verre d'alcool, non ?  
— Oui, c'est elle, gloussa Chris. »

Blaine secoua la tête d'incertitude.

_Tout_ était différent ici. Pas seulement sa vie – enfin, celle de Darren – mais celle de tout le monde. Chacune des actions précédentes des acteurs de Glee n'existaient pas dans son monde, alors beaucoup de films et de séries avaient été changés à cause de ça. De quoi relativiser.

« Est-ce que ça va, Blaine ? Tu as l'air un peu… pâle.  
— Je vais… globalement bien. C'est juste… C'est beaucoup à assimiler. »

Chris revint sur le canapé et prit la main de Blaine. Le bouclé leva les yeux, souriant tristement.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit parler de moi à Cory ?  
— Je suppose. Quelle autre excuse peut-on lui donner pour justifier notre besoin de contacter l'équipe de Supernatural ?  
— … On aimerait être guests dedans ? »

Chris pouffa.

« Ouais… Ou, tu sais, il pourrait y avoir un fantôme à McKinley ! Le fantôme d'un ancien membre du Glee Club… Ça pourrait être une idée de crossover géniale… »

Chris fixa le tapis pendant une longue minute, souriant à moitié, et Blaine reconnut le visage que Kurt avait quand il envisageait des fabuleuses tenues… ou des choses diaboliques.

* * *

Il était plus de 23h et Kurt avait seulement _presque_ fini de raconter à Darren l'histoire de sa deuxième sortie nocturne qui avait eu lieu le week-end après que Blaine et lui se soient embrassés pour la première fois.

« … et c'était absolument génial – je veux dire, aucun de nous deux n'avaient eu de petit-ami avant… donc en gros on a fait les choses comme ils le font dans les films.  
— Il y avait le jet de cailloux à ta fenêtre… mais il n'a pas pris sa guitare pour te jouer la sérénade depuis le jardin…, blagua Darren. »

Il sourit au souvenir de sa propre expérience sur le sujet. _Bordel, ce câlin…_

« T'es malade ? Ça aurait réveillé mon père ! fit Kurt, visiblement choqué. Enfin, bref – après l'inattendu pique-nique de minuit, il m'a demandé où je voulais aller, et je l'ai simplement emmené sur le vieux pont pas loin d'ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps nous y sommes restés, assis sur la pierre froide, regardant le reflet des étoiles dans la rivière… C'était fabuleux. Et j'ai pris sa main, _parce que je le pouvais_, ensuite il a enroulé son bras autour de moi, et on était simplement lovés l'un contre l'autre et c'était tellement, tellement parfait. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était comme si… comme si on était juste fait l'un pour l'autre. Je sais que ça fait ringard, mais c'est la vérité. A un moment je pense que Blaine et moi étions en train de nous endormir l'un sur l'autre… alors on a décidé de rentrer chez moi. Une fois qu'on a atteint ma porte, je lui ai dit que j'adorerais qu'il reste. J'ai dit… J'ai dit que je pouvais le cacher le matin, rougit-il. Qu'on trouverait un moyen. Blaine a été plus raisonnable… Il a dit qu'il aurait adoré partager mon lit cette nuit, Kurt détourna les yeux. Mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire 'physiquement', alors à la place il a enlevé son sweat et me l'a donné. Je lui ai donné mon t-shirt, sourit Kurt. Et je l'ai embrassé, il m'a rendu mon baiser, et c'était… tellement merveilleux. »

Darren avait envie de pleurer tant c'était mignon. Bon, aussi parce que… il avait toujours voulu avoir ce genre de relations, si sincère et paisible, et en même temps, chaque petit effleurement avait une signification bien plus profonde. Il pouvait dire que Kurt était toujours ébahi que ça lui fût arrivé à lui, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il y avait les mêmes petites lueurs qu'il apercevait dans les yeux de Chris à chaque fois que quelque chose de nouveau et d'incroyable arrivait. Comme quand il avait été nommé dans le magazine Time comme l'une des 100 personnes les plus influentes, ou quand il avait gagné son Golden Globe.

Ou plus régulièrement, quand il prenait le temps de repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et à combien sa vie avait changé en deux ans, ne réalisant pas vraiment. Darren adorait partager ces petits moments avec lui.

Chris disait toujours qu'il avait été extrêmement chanceux… mais en vrai, c'était le monde qui était chanceux de l'avoir lui.

« … Darren ?  
— Mmh-mh ?  
— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
— Quoi ? Il secoua la tête. Oh, rien c'est… J'étais… Nan, c'est rien. J'étais juste en train de penser à… »

Darren mordit sa lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire _son_ nom tout haut. Ca ne le rendrait qu'encore plus réel. Ça lui rappellerait seulement qu'il était coincé dans un autre monde, tellement loin de lui, ne sachant pas réellement s'il reviendrait un jour à la maison… et que même s'il n'était pas à des centaines de réalités de lui, il n'y avait juste aucune chance pour que Chris Colfer fût un jour sien.

Aucune chance.

Principalement parce qu'il ne serait pas assez courageux pour bien exprimer ses sentiments pour lui. Enfin, du moins pas encore. Sentiments que Chris ne partageait certainement pas. _On est juste amis_.

Aussi parce que le temps que Darren comprennent tout ça… il y aurait probablement quelqu'un d'autre pour Chris. Quelqu'un de mieux. Un homme qui saurait qui il est et qui n'aurait pas peur de le montrer. Un homme qui pourrait être le Blaine de son Kurt, seulement, dans la vraie vie. Un homme qui se réveillerait à ses côtés tous les matins. Un homme qui lui dirait tous les jours combien il est beau et combien il l'aime. Et Chris lui dirait les mêmes choses en retour.

Et Darren avait vraiment, vraiment envie d'être cet homme-là.

* * *

(1) Alors, pour l'explication, _sloppy joe_ veut dire « viande hachée à la sauce tomate », mais _sloppy _veut également dire des choses comme « bourré », « bâclé » ou encore « négligé », d'où l'air dégoûté de Blaine (et le dessin très classe).

(2) _hero-crush_ dans le texte original. C'est un néologisme très certainement fait à partir de l'expression anglaise _friend-crush_ qui veut dire un coup de foudre/béguin amical. Ici cela fait donc référence à l'admiration de Darren pour Chris, d'où le terme _hero_.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère grandement poster la suite au plus vite, mais en attendant j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! A la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 5, que je devais initialement vous poster hier mais comme je suis un boulet j'ai oublié (ne me tuez pas…), donc voilà ! Le chapitre 6 est déjà terminé de traduire, il ne manque plus que la bêta-lecture, donc le prochain chapitre sera posté **samedi** dans l'après-midi sans faute ! J'espère que nous réussirons à maintenir ce rythme pour vous poster un chapitre par semaine ) ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

**The Nymph' Chris** : Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimerais ! ) Héhéhé, certes, tu as raison ! XD Biz !

**xPoon's** : Merci de ton commentaire ! Oui certes, je pense que c'est quelque chose qui doit faire globalement assez flipper… ! XD Merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

* * *

Darren fixait attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Il savait qu'il était en train de rêver, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le ciel fût de _cette_ nuance de violet quelque part – que si c'était le cas, alors il _devait_ juste trouver où et aller vivre là-bas pour le restant de ses jours.

Il avait l'air fatigué. Chris disait toujours que c'était injuste parce qu'en fait les cernes sous ses yeux le rendaient beau.

A chaque fois que Chris faisait la remarque, Darren avait envie de dire que Chris aussi était beau quand il était fatigué. Adorable, plutôt. On avait juste envie d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de ne jamais le lâcher. Parce qu'aussi fort qu'était Chris Colfer, le manque de sommeil le transformait en ours en peluche géant.

Darren cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient que les rêves avaient une signification. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et son reflet fit de même, une milliseconde plus tard.

Et c'est là qu'il le remarqua. Son reflet semblait plus jeune.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était dans le corps de Blaine, même dans le rêve.

_De plus-t-en plus curieux_ (1).

* * *

Blaine ne se rappelait jamais de ses rêves quand il se réveillait le matin. Excepté ceux qui étaient extrêmement précis, mais alors il croyait généralement qu'ils avaient vraiment _eu lieu_, genre, pour de vrai – ce qui amenait souvent à de gros, gros malentendus. Et amusait grandement Kurt, pour d'obscures raisons.

Ce rêve était du genre précis. Mais pas réaliste. Juste… curieusement précis.

Habituellement, quand on fixe un miroir dans un rêve, soit ça devient une fenêtre, soit on voit tout sauf nous-mêmes.

Cette fois, c'était l'exact opposé. Il ne pouvait que se voir lui-même.

Quoiqu'il semblait différent.

Plus âgé.

Bon, en fait il ressemblait précisément… à Darren.

_Même dans un rêve je ne peux pas avoir mon propre corps._

Il soupira, et se figea directement.

* * *

Les yeux de Darren s'élargirent sous le choc. _Est-ce que mon reflet vient de soupirer ?_

* * *

« Wow, lâcha Blaine. »

Oui, bon. C'_était_ un rêve après tout. Alors peut-être que c'était des choses effrayantes, comme Bloody Mary…

Il n'aurait pas dû parler de Supernatural avec Chris avant d'aller au lit. Parce qu'à présent il faisait probablement un cauchemar…

« Hey ? »

Blaine inclina la tête de confusion. Son reflet venait de s'adresser à lui.

« Okay, alors manifestement…  
— … ceci n'est pas un miroir.  
— Merde, je déteste ces rêves bizarres…  
— Ouais, m'en parle pas… »

Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent simultanément alors qu'un déclic se faisait dans leur tête.

« Blaine ? demanda Darren, juste quand l'autre garçon murmurait 'Darren ?' »

Blaine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Okay. Alors ça c'est vraiment inattendu. »

* * *

Darren leva un sourcil.

« Inattendu ne _commence_ même pas à résumer la situation. Sérieusement, cette malédiction… D'abord j'ai échangé de corps avec mon personnage, maintenant je fais le rêve le plus bizarre du monde ! Mec, c'est genre… vraiment, qui que ce soit qui ait créé ce truc – il CRAINT.  
— Attends – est-ce que… est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de communiquer, ou est-ce que je rêve de toi ?  
— … Tu veux dire est-ce que _je_ rêve de toi ? »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent au même moment.

« C'est bien trop perturbant.  
— Ouais…  
— Je sais, pourquoi ne pas juste… genre… okay, dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, que je pourrais vérifier une fois que je me serais réveillé, et je ferais la même chose. Comme ça, on ne prend pas le risque que tout ça soit une mascarade alors qu'on pensait que ça se passait vraiment. »

Darren gloussa face au choix de mot de Blaine. _Qui dit mascarade ? A part les élèves en lycée privé ?_

« Par exemple – dans mon sac de cours, il y a un exemplaire dédicacé du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Si tu regardes page 394, tu trouveras le dessin d'un loup-garou que Kurt a fait il y a un moment. Il lui manque une patte. »

Darren haussa un sourcil, impressionné, se demandant si Blaine connaissait _A Very Potter Musical_.

« D'accord, je regarderais ça demain matin. Ehm… Est-ce que tu es dans mon appartement ?  
— Oui.  
— Bien – dans ma chambre, il y a un grand bureau. Si tu regardes en-dessous, sur la gauche, il y a un tout petit tiroir. Dans ce tiroir, il y a plusieurs vieilles cassettes – mon frère et moi chantant des chansons de Disney, on les a enregistrées quand on était gamin. Tu peux les trouver et les écouter si tu veux. Par contre, s'il-te-plaît – ne laisse pas Chris s'en approcher. »

Blaine lui fit un sourire complice.

« Oh je suis sûr qu'il adorerait les entendre. Une raison de plus pour lui d'être ton fanboy.  
— … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Il est genre, ton plus grand fan… On… Eh bien… A l'hôpital, on a décidé -  
— … Chris est venu me voir ? Je veux dire, techniquement, toi, mais, tu sais, moi ?  
— Il est resté tout le temps, je pense qu'il était même là _avant_ que je me réveille. C'est une bonne chose qu'il aime la SF, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait cru autrement. Bon, au début les médecins pensaient que j'étais… je veux dire, ils pensaient que _ta_ tête avait cogné trop fort et que tu avais une sorte de trouble psychologique qui te faisait penser que tu étais moi. Alors qu'en fait, j'étais moi. Enfin, plutôt, _tu_ n'étais pas toi. »

L'esprit de Darren était focalisé sur « _il est resté tout le temps_ », et il souriait malgré lui.

« Ouais, eh bien Kurt y a cru étonnamment vite aussi. Il a dit qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
— Comment il va ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Chris m'a dit ce qui allait se passer… Attends, est-ce que – vous êtes quand là vous ?  
— C'est la nuit juste après l'accident. Et Kurt va bien. Tu… Tu lui manques beaucoup et j'ai le sentiment que tout ça le fait flipper plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. »

Blaine baissa les yeux, peiné. Darren ressentit le curieux besoin de le prendre dans ses bras… ou quelque chose comme ça… ce qui était extrêmement bizarre parce qu'il se… réconforterait… lui-même… en quelque sorte. Alors il se contenta simplement d'une main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« … Est-ce que Chris va bien aussi ? Comment mes parents ont réagi ?  
— Chris va bien, il garde tout sous contrôle. Je ne sais pas comment il fait – il reste calme quand tout est juste… chaotique.  
— Ouais, c'est surprenant, surtout avec l'énorme quantité de caféine qui coule dans ses veines – mais il garde toujours son calme. »

Blaine sourit.

« Tes parents ça va – ils ne savent pas que tu es moi par contre, on prétend que tout est normal. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Chris et moi avons passé la soirée à enquêter -  
— Vous avez tourné les scènes ou pas ?  
— Nan, ils attendent que j- enfin, que _tu_ ailles mieux. Ils font toutes les scènes où ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Chris a déjà fait toutes les siennes alors il reste chez toi avec moi, tu sais, jusqu'à ce que les choses reviennent à la normale ».

Darren ressentit un étrange élan de jalousie. Chris passait du temps dans son appartement… et il n'était même pas là.

Chris allait se doucher dans sa salle de bain.

Chris allait dormir dans son lit plus d'une fois de suite. _Peut-être que quand je reviendrais l'oreiller aura encore la même odeur géniale qu'a son shampoing…_

« Darren ? Hey ? Tu… rêves éveillé en rêvant…  
— D-Désolé, j'étais juste, c'est, ehm… qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé avec Chris ?  
— Est-ce que tu regardes Supernatural ?  
— … J'ai vu la première saison, après j'ai été occupé et tout… »

Darren rit alors que Blaine levait les yeux au ciel d'une manière très _Kurt_, avant de commencer à expliquer le synopsis de « Arrêt sur image ». Darren fut presque perdu à un moment parce que Blaine devenait survolté à propos d'un acteur nommé Misha Collins et était en train de sautiller.

« … donc, ensuite Chris a suggéré qu'on appelle Cory -  
— Vous avez appelé Cory ?  
— Non, non, attends -  
— Parce que si vous le dites à Cory… vous le dites à tout le monde en gros. Ce mec _ne_ _peut_ juste _pas_ garder un secret…  
— Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'a dit Chris. »

A ce moment-là, le ciel était presque rose et le sol se changeait lentement, passant d'herbe simple à des fleurs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Darren s'assit. Le problème avec les rêves qui ne sont pas des rêves (ou quelque chose d'aussi perturbant) était qu'on sentait toujours les besoins de notre corps comme s'ils étaient réels, et il était presque sûr qu'ils avaient passé environ une heure juste à se fixer avant de réagir et les jambes de Darren étaient douloureuses comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres d'une traite. Blaine s'assit à côté de lui, cependant Darren remarqua qu'il le fit d'une manière bien plus gracieuse, vérifiant que l'herbe ne fût pas humide et tout.

_Toujours soigné, n'est-ce pas Blainey ? Même dans un rêve…_

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas s'il devait ou non dire à Darren qu'il savait à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour Chris. Parce que ça allait certainement être gênant s'il le faisait, à en juger par ses manières extrêmement délicates d'amener les choses. Mais là tout de suite il y avait des choses plus importantes desquelles discuter, tel que ce que Chris et lui avaient trouvé (principalement par eux-mêmes, ce dont il était assez fier).

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut faire apparaître quelque chose ici ? s'enquit Darren.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Style Inception. Genre, une piscine, ou un stade de Quidditch. On est au milieu d'un champ infini de fleurs arc-en-ciel, et le ciel est rose. Je porte mon t-shirt préféré, celui que ma mère a jeté – c'était avant que je déménage – parce qu'elle disait que j'étais trop vieux pour aimer les Power Rangers.  
— Et je porte un t-shirt de l'Équipe de Sport de McKinley… ça n'a pas de sens.  
— … Peut-être que c'est ton désir le plus profond ? »

Blaine rougit et baissa le regard.

« Hey, il n'y a rien de gênant à ça… tu veux être avec ton petit-ami, dans son – »

_QUOI ?_

« - école, c'est parfaitement normal ! » (2)

* * *

Darren remarqua que le visage de Blaine était devenu encore plus rouge quand il avait dit « dans son - » et était revenu à la normale après qu'il eût dit « école ».

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il – oh. Oh. Oh, Blaine, espèce d'ado esclave de tes hormones !_

« … J'imagine que tu ne pensais pas à l'école… n'est-ce pas ?  
— C'est le t-shirt de Kurt. Et ça c'est son jean aussi.  
— Tu es littéralement à la place de Kurt, gloussa Darren. (3) »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh allez, sois pas si timide, ce n'est que moi tu sais ! »

Blaine leva les yeux, et sourit ensuite en reconnaissant le motif sur le pantalon que Darren portait.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu es dans la même situation. Tu portes le pantalon de Chris. »

Darren se regarda.

« Merde – mais comment est-ce qu'il me va ?  
— Ouais, même question. »

Ils échangèrent un regard confus.

« Bon, c'_est_ un rêve après tout.  
— Vrai. Alors, attends – est-ce que ça veut dire que Kurt et toi vous n'avez rien fait après le bal de promo ? »

Le visage de Blaine vira à nouveau au rouge.

« Pas… exactement…  
— … Allez, dis-moi !  
— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir ?  
— Parce que je t'ai créé, Blaine. Et que je peux convaincre les scénaristes de te faire des choses horribles si tu ne me dis pas. Et aussi parce que… ben, Chris a dit que, en considérant l'état émotionnel dans lequel vous étiez, vous n'auriez rien fait d'autre que vous embrasser et n'aviez peut-être même pas passé la nuit ensemble. Et j'ai dit que, eh bien, l'état émotionnel était le meilleur argument pour prouver que vous… aviez atteint une autre base (4). Alors on a en quelque sorte parié là-dessus. »

Blaine gloussa.

« J'ai passé la nuit chez Kurt. Avec l'autorisation de Burt, compte tenu des évènements de la soirée. Je ne te donnerais pas de détail – mais tu as gagné le pari. Enfin, à moitié. »

_A moitié ?_ Il leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Strictement parlant, Kurt et moi sommes toujours vierges. Mais, eh bien, on était deux adolescents amoureux partageant un lit après le bal de promo. Donc, tu sais. »

Darren fit un large sourire. _Branlettes et frottement l'un contre l'autre veulent dire que j'ai gagné !_

Il essaya de chasser rapidement ces pensées parce que pour une obscure raison, quand il se représentait Kurt et Blaine ensemble… eh bien, c'était toujours Chris et lui. Et ça faisait des choses à son corps.

« Alors, dis-moi – comment est-ce qu'on revient d'où l'on vient ?  
— Okay, alors d'abord – ce rêve est une nouvelle information. Est-ce que tu as dormi aujourd'hui, pendant la journée ?  
— Oui, j'ai sûrement dû m'endormir quelques fois à l'hôpital… attends, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas connecté à ce moment-là ?  
— Je suppose que nous n'étions pas endormis en même temps. C'est bon signe. Ça veut dire qu'on avait raison – des choses se passent quand on fait la même chose simultanément. Okay, l'heure de l'accident de voiture suggère un décalage d'exactement 8 heures. Ça s'est passé à 8h pour toi, alors que c'était 16h pour moi. »

Darren acquiesça.

« Mais… Si on échange de corps à chaque fois qu'on fait quelque chose en même temps – est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que demain matin, on se réveillera dans notre propre corps ?  
— Chris a dit que nous avons certainement dû faire des choses simultanément avant – comme boire un café ou autre – mais qu'on n'a jamais échangé de place. Je suppose que ça marche seulement avec quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel. Ou probablement des situations de danger de mort. Comme un accident de voiture… ou du saut à l'élastique.  
— Alors en gros… on doit avoir un autre accident de voiture ?  
— … En quelque sorte, oui. Chris dit que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et ne veut pas prendre trop de risques. Parce que… eh bien, et si un de nous deux meurt… est-ce que l'autre… reste dans le mauvais monde pour toujours ? »

Darren baissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Ils étaient, en réalité, dans une position dangereuse.

« On doit choisir quelque chose rapidement. Je vais me réveiller bientôt s'il y a un décalage de 8 heures entre toi et moi, remarqua Darren. »

Blaine acquiesça et ferma les yeux alors que Darren commençait à cueillir des fleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Blaine n'était pas un fan de sports extrêmes. Ils le terrifiaient.

« Sauter d'un pont, dans l'eau ? suggéra Darren.  
— Trop dangereux.  
— Ça ne nous tuerait pas !  
— Je suis presque sûr que si.  
— Alors… Sauter d'un avion ? Avec un parachute, évidemment.  
— Naaan, je ne vais pas faire ça !  
— Tu veux revenir avec Kurt ou bien ? »

Et ça fonctionna. _Bien sûr_. Blaine s'allongerait devant un train pour Kurt, il ferait toutes les choses que Bruno Mars disait qu'il ferait, même plus.

« Oui, je le veux.  
— Alors on devrait -  
— Darren ? Blaine ? »

Les garçons se retournèrent brusquement en entendant la voix qu'ils chérissaient tous les deux. Kurt marchait vers eux. Ou est-ce que c'était Chris ?

Aucun moyen de le dire. Qui que ce soit il avait les cheveux en désordre – mais d'une manière structurée –, portait un jean serré et… bon. Une vieille chemise, les boutons ouverts, qui révélaient un débardeur blanc, presque transparent.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Kurt – ou Chris – s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'eux, une main sur la hanche, l'autre passant dans ses cheveux.

« Kurt ? demanda Blaine, juste quand Darren disait 'Chris, est-ce que c'est toi ?'. »

Le jeune homme sourit simplement et acquiesça. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir lequel il était. Blaine et Darren se levèrent, l'approchant.

« Qui… Qui rêve de toi ? s'enquit Darren.  
— Vous deux, répondit-il.  
— Mais… qui es-tu ?  
— Je suis Kurt. Et je suis Chris. »

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Darren.

« C'est… C'est pas possible !  
— C'est un rêve, Blaine, tout est possible, dit Kurt-et-Chris, caressant la joue de Blaine. J'appartiens à vos deux subconscients. Vous partagez un rêve, et vous êtes dans le monde l'un de l'autre. Votre perception de moi est une combinaison de vos deux rêves. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, tendant le bras pour attraper la main de Kurt/Chris mais l'autre jeune homme bougeait déjà vers Darren.

« Tu te rappelles de cette chemise, Darren ?  
— C'est… C'est la mienne…  
— C'est vrai. Je te l'ai emprunté après la bataille de pistolet à eau sur le tournage. Je ne te l'ai pas rendue. »

Blaine examina d'avantage.

« J'ai la même chemise ! »

Darren le regarda, puis à nouveau Chris-Kurt.

« Est-ce que tu… portes des choses que Chris et Kurt peuvent tous les deux avoir ?  
— Mmmh-mmh. Également des vêtements que toi et Blaine appréciez particulièrement. J'ai été créé par vos esprits… ce qui veut dire que je sais ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Kurt/Chris prit la main de Darren et la plaça sur sa taille, Blaine protestant presque, avant de réaliser – pour Darren, ce garçon était Chris, pas Kurt.

« C'est bon, murmura Chris-Kurt quand Darren essaya de s'éloigner. C'est juste un rêve, Darren. Tu l'as déjà fait avant… »

Blaine retint un halètement quand Kurt – non, c'était _Chris_ à l'instant – se pencha d'avantage vers Darren, posant avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. Au début Darren resta immobile, mais assez rapidement il répondit au baiser, lâchant un léger gémissement désespéré avant de reculer.

« Oups. On dirait que tu te réveilles, Darren. Mais fais attention – le garçon dans ton lit ne t'appartient pas. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que le corps de Darren devenait translucide. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus que quelques secondes.

« Darren ! Écoute, demain, après les funérailles, regarde dans l'exemplaire de « Roméo et Juliette » de Kurt !  
— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
— Tu comprendras ! »

Et sur ce Darren disparut. Kurt/Chris se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, son corps changeant pour laisser partir complètement le côté Chris. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune, sa peau était encore plus pâle. Il rayonnait.

« Tu me manques, Blaine. »

Kurt fit le dernier pas et réunit leurs lèvres mais avant que Blaine eut la chance de les sentir, une force invisible le tira en arrière.

_« Blaine ! Blaine, réveille-toi, tout va bien ! C'est juste un rêve ! »_

Tout était sombre autour de lui, mais il pouvait sentir une main douce sur son épaule qui le secouait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Mince, Blaine, tu m'as fait peur bordel -  
— Kurt ? »

L'autre garçon soupira, souriant tristement.

« Non… Je suis toujours Chris… »

Blaine regarda autour de lui. Il faisait toujours sombre à l'extérieur. Il s'assit et se tourna pour regarder la table de chevet. Il était presque 1:30.

« Blaine, à propos… à propos de quoi était ton cauchemar ? Tu disais n'importe quoi et tu remuais et…  
— J'ai parlé à Darren.  
— Tu veux dire que tu as rêvé de lui ?  
— Non, non, je… je lui ai vraiment parlé.  
— Tu… Tu es sûr ?  
— Oui, je – attends, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Blaine sortit du lit et marcha jusqu'au bureau, s'agenouillant sur le sol.

« Bingo ! »

Il tendit le bras sous le bureau et ouvrit le minuscule tiroir, bougeant sa main juste à temps pour attraper les trois cassettes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber par terre.

« … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— La preuve que c'était réellement Darren ! »

Il revint vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord, Chris le rejoignant.

_« Chuck et Darren – L'Air Du Vent/Pocahontas »_

Blaine sourit. Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui de retourner auprès de Kurt. Et peut-être bientôt.

« Comment est-ce que t'as su que c'était là ?  
— Darren me l'a dit. Et je lui ai dit quelque chose que seul moi savais. Comme ça on pouvait vérifier une fois réveillé.  
— Super idée ! »

Chris prit la cassette des mains de Blaine et roula sur le lit, tendant le bras pour attraper le petit radiocassette sur le sol. Blaine fut assez rapide pour attraper la cheville de l'autre jeune homme et le tirer en arrière, essayant de récupérer la cassette.

« Hey, non, Darren ne veut pas que tu l'écoutes !  
— Eh bien il n'est pas là pour m'arrêter.  
— Non, mais moi si ! »

Blaine fit un large sourire et sauta sur Chris, réussissant presque à attraper la cassette – mais Chris fut rapide et il était déjà retourné au niveau de la tête de lit quand Blaine tomba – disgracieusement – sur le matelas.

« Wow. C'était super-efficace, Anderson.  
— J'ai eu un accident de voiture, mes réflexes ne sont plus exactement ce qu'ils sont habituellement.  
— Oh, s'il-te-plaît. »

Chris sourit d'un air satisfait et s'installa confortablement sur les oreilles, attendant que Blaine fasse le prochain mouvement.

« Tu vas le regretter, tu sais.  
— Je ne pense pas. Tu es faible. »

Blaine traversa le lit à quatre pattes et s'assit à côté de Chris.

« Je ne suis pas faible. Je manque peut-être de force mais je suis super adroit.  
— Tu es au courant que tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est lever la main, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop petit pour l'attraper. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. C'était bas.

« Okay, ça suffit. J'allais la jouer gentil, mais tu n'es pas parti pour une partie de plaisir, Colfer. »

Il sourit méchamment, appréciant l'hésitation dans les yeux de Chris. Il resta tranquille pendant une longue seconde avant de sauter sur Chris, le chatouillant.

« Aaaah ! Non, non, haha, arrête ! Blaine – ha… »

Chris lâcha la cassette, libérant ses mains dans une tentative pour repousser Blaine – mais changea de stratégie et décida de le chatouiller à la place.

A un moment, la bataille-de-chatouille évolua en une mega-bataille-de-chatouille-et-d'oreillers.

Blaine parvint à immobiliser Chris sous lui après dix bonnes minutes, et ils haletaient tous les deux profondément.

« J't'ai eu !  
— D'accord. T'as gagné. J'aurais juste à faire les yeux de chien battu à Darren quand il reviendra. »

Blaine sourit… avant de réaliser combien la situation était gênante parce que _salut, nous sommes en sous-vêtements_ et aussi _ce n'est pas mon petit-ami mais ça reste son corps et bon, mon petit-ami est incroyablement SEXY._

« Ehm…, dit Blaine, se retournant. … Bien. Donc. Café ?  
— Bien sûr, chuchota Chris, le visage rouge, se levant rapidement et enfilant son pantalon. Je vais en faire, la cafetière de Darren est… compliquée à moins d'être habitué à l'utiliser. »

* * *

« Darren ? Darren, tu es réveillé ? »

La voix de Kurt atteint les oreilles de Darren à travers le brouillard de son rêve. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, juste pour les refermer.

« Allez, marmotte, il est presque 10h !  
— Trop de lumière… marmonna-t-il, balançant son bras à travers son visage. … Il est même pas supposé faire beau dans l'Ohio… »

Kurt gloussa.

« Bon le petit-déjeuner est prêt, si tu es prêt à te joindre à nous.  
— Nous ?  
— Finn et moi. Carole et papa sont au travail.  
— … Pas d'école aujourd'hui ?  
— On est samedi, Darren.  
— … Ok.  
— Oh mon Dieu, tu es pire que Blaine ! Allez, lève-toi ! »

Darren bougea son bras et regarda autour de lui. Kurt avait enlevé son pyjama et portait à présent un jean noir et un simple t-shirt gris. Il n'avait visiblement pas encore coiffé ses cheveux, alors ils étaient encore un peu humide suite à la douche et le regard pas-complètement-réveillé qu'il avait rappelait à Darren le visage de Chris quand il arrivait sur le plateau le matin. Il sourit et se leva.

« Tu devrais mettre un pantalon. »

Darren se regarda, craignant que la réaction de son corps suite à la dernière image de son rêve se vît. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et Darren soupira de soulagement.

« Pas besoin !  
— Tu ne descends pas en sous-vêtement. C'est _Finn_. Pas besoin de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque.  
— Pourquoi, tu penses qu'il va faire des suppositions ou autre ?  
— Oh, oui. Et à en juger par la manière dont tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, il pourrait aussi avoir entendu et nous demander –  
— Les gars ! Les gars, oh mon Dieu… Finn courut à l'intérieur de la chambre, les yeux écarquillés, une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage. C'est… C'est la mère de Sam… Elle… Elle est morte…  
— Oh mon Dieu ! »

Kurt porta sa main à sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux très fort. Darren s'approcha de lui et enroula son bras autour de son épaule, embrassant doucement sa tempe.

« C'est… Mercedes m'a appelé, elle… elle a dit qu'elle était morte dans son sommeil… »

Kurt se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Darren, sanglotant sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Je – Je vais aller à l'hôpital. Pour voir Sam, peut-être qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur ses frères et sœurs pendant que lui et son père… s'occupent de tout. »

Darren leva les yeux.

« On vous rejoindra plus tard. »

Finn acquiesça et tourna les talons, les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

« Blaine ? »

Darren mit une seconde à réagir.

« Oui ?  
— Prends soin de Kurt.  
— Bien sûr. »

Et ensuite il partit, et ils furent seuls, le silence troublé uniquement par les pas de Finn alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et les sanglots étouffés de Kurt. Darren caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Tu savais que ça allait arriver. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Darren déglutit, gêné.

« O-Oui. »

Kurt s'éloigna de lui, les yeux rouges. Il acquiesça et détourna le regard.

« Kurt, je pouvais pas – je pouvais rien dire, ça aurait été trop dangereux, je pouvais pas risquer de briser le -  
— On s'en fiche ! T'aurais pu la sauver !  
— Non, non, ça n'aurait rien changé – on ne peut pas empêcher ce genre de choses d'arriver ! »

Kurt secoua la tête de désapprobation et s'assit sur son lit.

« Dégage.  
— Kurt -  
— _Dégage ! _»

* * *

(1) _curiouser and curiouser_ dans le texte original. Il s'agit d'une réplique exacte d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, qui est grammaticalement fausse (on dit « more curious » en anglais correct), on a donc décidé de mettre la phrase française de la traduction officielle de l'histoire.

(2) _in your boyfriend [WHAT ?] 's school_ dans le texte original. Encore une fois, c'était intraduisible tel quel en français, alors on s'est adapté et on a modifié la phrase ainsi pour garder le côté un peu déplacé du passage.

(3) _in Chris' pants_ dans le texte original. « Pants » veut bien sûr dire « pantalon » en français, mais « to be in someone's pants » veut dire « être à la place de », d'où le jeu de mot du texte. C'est une note à titre informatif, le jeu de mot n'est pas spécialement important.

(4) Note pour les incultes (comme moi) : Darren fait ici référence à la métaphore du sexe par le baseball. La première base signifie un baiser profond, la deuxième c'est plus ou moins ce que dit (pense plutôt d'ailleurs) Darren par la suite, la troisième sont les rapports buccaux-génitaux et le home run est l'acte complet. (Source : _wikipedia_ !)

* * *

Chapitre terminé ! En attendant vos impressions et réactions je vous dis donc à samedi prochain, et je vous fais plein de bisous ! Bye !


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 6 ce samedi. Je le poste assez tôt parce que je suis occupée tout le reste de la journée, et comme j'ai une mémoire défaillante et qu'en plus je suis actuellement malade, si j'attends le soir je risque très fortement d'oublier !

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

**NightbirdFF** : Et oui, c'est comme ça, même si c'est malheureux… ! Soutenons Darren mentalement, et ça ira ) ! Voici la suite comme tu l'attendais ! En espérant que tu aimes :).

**Lysendra** : Même s'il faut prendre en compte son traumatisme dû à la mort de sa mère, je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, à bientôt !

Voilà ! Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je suis assez déçue du peu de commentaires depuis quelques chapitres, mais je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de le faire ainsi que les nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent et favorisent notre traduction ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! )

* * *

Darren sortit de la chambre de Kurt, sursautant lorsque le contreténor claqua la porte violemment derrière lui. Il soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Merde, jura-t-il dans sa barbe, approchant la porte. Kurt ? Il toqua une fois, doucement. Kurt, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer… »

Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Je t'en prie, Kurt, tu dois comprendre -  
— _Comprendre_ ? La voix de Kurt provenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Perdre un parent est une des pires choses que quelqu'un puisse vivre, et tu veux que je _comprenne_ pourquoi tu n'as pas empêché que ça arrive à Sam ? »

Darren ferma fortement les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Okay, non, pas _comprendre_… mais ça… ça n'aurait rien changé, Kurt, il n'y a rien que les médecins pouvaient faire, et au moins Sam a passé ses derniers moments avec elle complètement normalement, heureux même -  
— Il n'a pas pu lui dire au revoir. Exactement comme _je_ n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à ma mère. J'aurais… J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me dise quand ça allait arriver, alors j'aurais au moins eu ça. »

Darren réprima un sanglot, ne désirant rien de plus qu'entrer dans la chambre et réconforter Kurt.

« Juste, s'il-te-plaît, va-t'en… Pas besoin d'agir comme un couple quand il n'y en a personne. On part dans une heure. Sois prêt ou je ne t'attendrais pas. »

Darren acquiesça avant de se rappeler que Kurt ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Je suis désolé, Kurt. Vraiment. »

Kurt ne répondit pas. Les seuls sons qui provenaient de la chambre étaient des sanglots étouffés. Darren prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir du café.

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité retourner dans son propre corps depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce qui s'était passé après l'accident. En fait, juste une minute avec Chris aurait suffi – pour la situation actuelle, cela dit, parce que sérieusement, tout le temps du monde ne serait _pas_ suffisant pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre de Chris – puisqu'il connaissait Kurt par cœur et aurait été capable de dire exactement ce que Darren devait faire. Peut-être que s'il s'endormait…

_Merde, le rêve !_

Darren manqua presque de renverser une chaise dans son empressement pour retourner à la chambre de Kurt. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte, tapant ses doigts contre le bois avec hésitation.

« Kurt ? »

Darren s'approcha, mais n'entendit aucun bruit à l'intérieur.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… Je, ehm… J'ai fait un rêve, et ce… n'était pas un rêve, en fait… Il fit une pause. J'ai parlé à Blaine… »

Au moment où il avait dit le nom de Blaine, il entendit de rapides pas et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Kurt aux yeux rouges, son visage sans expression. Il était indéniablement terrifiant… et sexy aussi, mais _non, non je ne viens pas de penser ça._

« Quoi ? Et tu as juste… oublié de le mentionner ?  
— Je suis désolé… J'ai seulement oublié à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé -  
— Moins d'excuses, plus d'explications. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu as parlé à Blaine ? »

Darren était soulagé de voir Kurt le regarder avec un peu moins de colère qu'avant. Enfin… peut-être ?

« … Ok, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose avant. »

Il se déplaça vers 'son' côté du lit, saisissant le sac à dos de Blaine, sortant l'exemplaire d'Harry Potter.

« Hey, fais attention à ça, Blaine aime ce livre plus que tout -  
— - Je sais, il est dédicacé. Il me l'a dit. »

Il tourna les pages directement jusqu'à la 394ème. Il y avait, dans le coin, le dessin d'un loup-garou.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Kurt en s'approchant.  
— C'est nerveux. C'était vraiment lui. Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux. C'était vraiment Blaine, je n'ai pas _rêvé_ de lui… regarde, il m'a dit de vérifier exactement cette page, parce que tu avais dessiné un loup-garou dessus ! »

Kurt regarda la page et sourit tristement.

« Ouais, je m'en rappelle… Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr que ce n'est pas… Je sais pas, quelque chose dans son corps, une part de l'esprit de Blaine qui est toujours là, qui t'aurais dupé ?  
— Je peux pas, mais j'espère vraiment que non… Quoiqu'il m'a dit autre chose, et demain on sera complètement sûr. »

Kurt s'assit sur son lit.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
— Il semble oui. Tu lui manques. »

Kurt sourit.

« Alors comment est-ce que je le fais revenir ? demanda-t-il.  
— C'est un peu compliqué – mais en gros, on doit faire quelque chose qui met en danger nos vies simultanément. Comme sauter d'une falaise ou…  
— Ou un autre accident de voiture. Mais ça serait trop dangereux ! Imagine si l'un de vous meurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que l'autre reste coincé dans le mauvais monde… pour toujours ?  
— Je suppose… »

Kurt frissonna à cette pensée et Darren s'assit à côté de lui, passant son bras autour de son épaule – mais le plus jeune s'éloigna immédiatement.

« Non. Je te parle uniquement parce que je veux que Blaine revienne. »

Darren se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, on partira quand tu seras prêt. »

Le ton de Kurt était froid et fit souhaiter à Darren de se transformer en souris pour se cacher dans un trou.

* * *

« Donc j'ai dit à Darren qu'on allait trouver une manière de revenir. Et il… il avait beaucoup d'idées plutôt dangereuses.  
— Toujours… dit Chris affectueusement. Je ne peux pas compter combien de bleus j'ai eu à cause de ses idées folles. »

Chris sourit, réprimant un bâillement, ce qui fit réaliser à Blaine qu'ils étaient toujours au milieu de la nuit, et que même le café noir ne serait pas suffisant pour les maintenir complètement réveillés jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

« On devrait probablement retourner dormir… on a beaucoup de choses à penser demain. Je veux dire, plus tard aujourd'hui. »

Chris gloussa.

« Quoi ? demanda Blaine, confus.  
— Darren fait ça aussi. Penser qu'un jour c'est les 24 heures qui passent entre deux minuits. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu comptes les jours ?  
— Pour moi un jour c'est… le temps entre chaque période de sommeil. Que ce soit entre midi et quatre heures du matin, ou… tu sais, des horaires plus décents.  
— Donc, dans cette logique… c'est quoi maintenant ?  
— … L'entracte ? »

Blaine pouffa et se leva, mettant leur deux mugs dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Okay, si tu le dis… mais peu importe, il est temps de retourner au lit ! »

Chris acquiesça et suivit Blaine dans la chambre, enlevant rapidement son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

« Je devrais venir squatter ici plus souvent, sérieusement, le matelas de Darren est cent fois plus confortable que le mien. »

Blaine fit un petit sourire satisfait, dos à Chris. _C'est en route ! Oh bon sang, j'aimerais pouvoir rester juste pour les voir se mettre ensemble…_

« Vous n'allez jamais regarder de films chez toi ?  
— Des fois… mais je sais pas, Darren a plus de DVD que moi. Et un plus gros frigo. Mais… Je suis meilleur cuisinier. Alors, ouais, ça dépend. »

Blaine sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

« On traîne toujours chez Kurt. Excepté quand on sait pour sûr que mes parents ne seront pas là. »

Chris s'assit contre la tête de lit.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas très… tolérants ?  
— Ma mère s'en fiche. C'est pas comme si elle était… d'accord avec ça ou autre, elle… s'en fiche juste. Quand j'ai dit à mes parents pour Kurt et moi, mon père a failli s'étouffer avec sa nourriture, mais n'a rien dit. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Et ma mère… elle m'a demandé de lui passer le sel. »

En y repensant, ça aurait pu être vraiment, vraiment pire. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami avant, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait parlé de ses anciens béguins à ses parents, puisque rien qui fût relié même de loin à sa sexualité n'était abordé à la maison. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'avait eu absolument aucune idée de ce que seraient leurs réactions.

« Oh, dit Chris, avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui dans une invitation silencieuse. Et comment est-ce qu'ils… agissent envers Kurt ? »

Blaine bougea pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, rapprochant ses genoux de lui, réprimant un petit rire.

« Curieusement, bien qu'on essaye d'éviter tout contact, ma mère est très gentille avec lui quand ils se croisent par accident. Elle l'aime beaucoup. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, et une fois ils ont passé une heure à discuter des pours et des contres des différentes teintes de gris. Elle n'a simplement jamais fait mention de nous deux étant ensemble. Mais elle ne le nie pas non plus. Mon père, d'un autre côté, se réfère à lui comme 'ton ami'. T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand il est revenu à la maison et qu'il a vu Kurt réparer quelque chose dans ma voiture… c'était trop drôle. Au début il a pensé que c'était une sorte de blague, alors il a essayé de le tester et lui a posé des questions très spécifiques à propos du moteur. Kurt était… vraiment merveilleux. Il a répondu à chacune d'elle et à chaque fois avec un grand sourire rayonnant sur son visage. »

Chris sourit.

« Ouais, je l'imagine bien faire ça. Oh, ça me fait penser – comment Burt a réagi ? Il t'a menacé avec son fusil de chasse ? »

Ce fut au tour de Blaine de sourire.

« Non. Finn oui, mais Burt a été beaucoup plus gentil. En fait, l'annonce n'était pas… planifiée. »

Son sourire s'agrandit au souvenir.

« Allez, dis-moi ! fit Chris, excité comme 'd'habitude' d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de Kurt. On ne l'a pas vu à l'écran !  
— On était… dans la chambre de Kurt, avec Finn et Puck. A ce moment de la conversation, on avait commencé à parler de sports, et au début Kurt essayait de suivre, mais puisqu'il s'endormait après les deux premières minutes de la plupart des matchs de cette saison, il se contentait de se pelotonner de mon côté, tout câlin et tout. On était si absorbé par la conversation qu'on n'a pas entendu Burt et Carole rentrer. Et bien sûr, Carole a ouvert la porte, pour demander si Puck et moi restions dîner, au moment exact que Kurt a choisi pour m'embrasser… Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. On a tellement rougis, et Puck et Finn étaient en train de rigoler comme des idiots. Carole nous a demandé si elle pouvait nous parler en privé alors on a quitté la chambre, et elle… elle nous a enlacé, elle était si contente que j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle a dit qu'il était temps, et quand on lui a dit que ça faisait déjà un mois elle a réprimandé Kurt pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. »

Chris souriait gaiement, les yeux brillants.

« Ensuite on… eh bien, on était dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre de Kurt, tu sais… et Burt est monté, et quand il nous a vu tous les trois parler ensemble et Carole pleurant presque, il a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé depuis mon audition pour les Warblers. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à ce souvenir.

« Kurt a pris ma main, et ça m'a pris tout ce que j'avais pour rester là, souriant et élégant et tout et pas m'enfuir avec lui. Il a dit 'Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Blaine et moi, on est ensemble.' et ça m'a fait me sentir si fier, c'était juste… Je sais pas, c'était juste naturel. Le sourire sur mon visage n'était plus forcé. Burt a simplement soupiré, il nous a fait l'habituel discours 'Faites attention', nous a dit de nous respecter l'un l'autre et… d'être préparés à toutes les merdes qu'on pourrait subir tous les jours. Il m'a aussi serré la main, et… bon, j'avais pensé qu'il aurait essayé de me casser les os ou quelque chose comme ça, mais non, c'était juste une poignée de main normale, et il me souriait. Kurt était choqué, il m'a dit qu'il s'était attendu à de la colère ou autre. Burt a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, et que, comme Carole, il aurait aimé qu'on n'attende pas si longtemps avant de leur dire. »

Il prit une profonde respiration alors que Chris enroulait son bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'aurais aimé… J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient comme ça. Je pensais, peut-être, dans un monde parfait… qu'ils seraient heureux pour moi… ou à l'inverse, qu'ils m'auraient, genre, interdit de le voir… mais non, rien. »

Chris soupira. Blaine tourna la tête et le regarda.

« Est-ce que… Comment _tes_ parents ont réagi à ton coming-out ?  
— Ils ont été très tolérants et m'ont beaucoup soutenu. Ils ont dit qu'ils s'en doutaient. Et ouais, ça ne faisait pas de différence pour eux que je préfère être avec un garçon ou une fille, ils veulent juste que je sois heureux avec la personne que j'ai choisie. »

Et ça frappa Blaine.

« Donc… D'où est-ce que tu viens exactement ? Attends – quel âge as-tu ? Est-ce que t'es allé à la fac ? Est-ce que t'as des frères et sœurs ? Est-ce que tu reviens chez toi souvent ? »

Blaine ne pouvait pas stopper le flot de question qui s'échappait de ses lèvres une fois qu'il eût réalisé qu'il ne savait _rien_ de la vie personnelle de Chris. L'acteur sourit et Blaine espéra qu'il ne lui donnerait pas juste les 'réponses d'interview'.

« Je viens de Clovis, en Californie. Pas une très grosse ville, mais c'est… un bel endroit. Les habitants n'étaient pas vraiment sympas avec moi. Du tout. Cela dit c'était avant que je devienne une star, pouffa-t-il, puis il secoua la tête. Oh, et je vais avoir 21 ans en mai prochain. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent.

« Je suis… surpris, Darren a 24 ans, Cory 29, les autres ont l'air beaucoup plus vieux que leur… personnage… dans mon monde… Attends, est-ce que ça ne fait pas de toi, genre, le plus jeune ?  
— … Si. Le pire à propos de ça c'est que je ne peux toujours pas boire d'alcool. Alors quand tout le monde sort, dans un club ou un bar, je suis souvent exclu. Ou je m'assois tout seul avec mon Coca Light. J'adore mon Coca Light. »

Blaine sourit amicalement. C'était si dur de croire que Chris était _si_ jeune. Il semblait tellement plus terre-à-terre que les autres gens de vingt ans que Blaine connaissait – et son cousin se spécialisait en biologie à Harvard, ça cassait tout – tellement plus mature aussi. En fait, s'il ne s'était pas fié à son apparence physique ou à son goût pour les t-shirts de SF trop cool, il aurait juré que Chris était plus vieux que Darren.

« Ça doit être bizarre pour toi alors… Je veux dire tu pensais que t'en avais fini avec le lycée, et juste quand ça se termine… bam, trois ans de plus.  
— Ouais, ben… d'un côté Kurt l'a mieux vécu que moi. Même si d'un autre… c'est vraiment, vraiment pire. »

Blaine regarda à nouveau Chris, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains. _Alors… sa représentation d'un Kurt harcelé n'est pas complètement improvisée, donc. Et son regard quand on a regardé l'épisode Baisers Machin - non ? - … J'avais raison._

« J'ai reçu tellement de mails de fans me disant que je les aidais à encaisser leur propre harcèlement, certains ont même tenu tête à leur harceleur… Ça ne me dérange pas de partager mon histoire avec ces personnes. Ce que je déteste vraiment c'est quand les journalistes essayent de me transformer en cette victime sans défense – oui, le lycée était l'Enfer pour moi, beaucoup plus que pour beaucoup de gens. _Non_, je ne me suis pas automutilé et je n'ai pas non plus essayé de me suicider. Oui, je ne suis souvent retrouver à pleurer seul dans ma chambre, mais jamais plus d'une minute.  
— … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Dès que j'avais envie de pleurer à cause de ce que les autres me faisaient, quand ce n'était juste plus supportable… Je ne m'autorisais à pleurer que pour une minute. Le lycée est juste une petite partie de notre vie. On arrive jusqu'au bout, ensuite c'est fini, et on peut choisir de ne jamais y repenser. Ce n'est pas une sorte de maladie permanente. Je ne suis pas fou, je savais que j'allais me retrouver confronté à d'autres tyrans plus tard dans la vie, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi pourri qu'au lycée. Certaines personnes font face à des destins bien pires. Relativise, et tu te retrouveras toujours dans une meilleure situation, crois-moi. »

Blaine réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer quand les larmes tombèrent de ses joues sur ses genoux, la sensation humide le chatouillant. Chris était _tellement_ fort.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose…

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi fort que Kurt, revenir là où il avait été persécuté.

Marcher dans les couloirs comme un putain de prince.

_« Ils ne pourront pas m'atteindre. Nous atteindre. Ni nous enlever ce qu'on partage »,_ avait dit Kurt. C'était vrai.

« Quand j'ai dit que Kurt l'avait mieux vécu que moi – ce que je veux dire par là… c'est qu'il n'est pas seul. Il a tellement de gens sur qui il peut compter. Au lycée, j'avais presque pas d'amis. »

Blaine pouffa légèrement. Il connaissait la situation.

« A un moment, dans le dernier mois avant que je parte pour Dalton, personne n'osait me parler en public. Personne à part ceux qui faisait déjà parti des personnes rejetées. Les gothiques, particulièrement. Je dois encore avoir ces CD d'Evanescence quelque part. »

Chris gloussa.

« Dans l'épisode du bal de promo, on t'a vu… parler à Kurt de… de la danse de Sadie Hawkins… cet ami avec qui tu as dansé, que lui est-il arrivé ?  
— Ses parents sont partis de la ville après ça. Son père était un professeur de fac, il a eu un autre travail à San Francisco. »

Les deux garçons sourirent. Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire pour lui.

« On a perdu contact, cependant. C'est dommage, il était gentil. »

Chris haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que vous allez vous retrouver un jour.  
— J'espère, je suis sûr qu'il s'entendrait super bien avec Kurt ! »

Chris sourit largement, et Blaine remarqua la fossette se formant sur sa joue gauche. Il remarqua aussi la manière dont ses yeux brillaient d'une teinte de bleu à couper le souffle. Il se dépêcha d'éteindre la lumière, espérant que Chris n'avait pas vu son expression.

C'_était_ une mauvaise idée. Blaine était fatigué, à la fois physiquement et maintenant émotionnellement, et l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de remarquer le fait que Chris paraissait légèrement plus vieux que Kurt. Là tout de suite il était juste… magnifique.

Chris était sur le point de bouger et de se rallonger mais Blaine avait tendu les bras pour prendre son visage en coupe, le bout de ses doigts caressant la naissance de ses cheveux.

« … B-Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Chris était figé sur place.

« Blaine ? »

Chris attrapa doucement le poignet de l'autre garçon.

« … Blaine, je ne suis pas Kurt. »

Blaine sortit de sa rêverie.

« J-Je sais. C'est juste… qu'on est dans le noir et… que tu es magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. »

Chris éloigna doucement la main de Blaine de son visage rougi – sa peau était si pâle que même dans le noir Blaine avait remarqué qu'il rougissait – et la serra.

« C'est bon, Blaine. Tu vas rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Blaine mordit sa lèvre inférieure et essaya de ne pas pleurer mais quand Chris passa ses bras autour de lui il se laissa simplement aller, trop fatigué de se battre contre ses émotions. Chris les allongea tous les deux, avec la tête de Blaine sur son torse, caressant doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il fredonnait des chansons sans parole, et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

Darren eut presque envie de faire une danse de la joie quand il quitta la voiture de Kurt devant l'hôpital. Le voyage avait été les plus affreuses vingt minutes de sa vie. Kurt l'ignorait superbement, lui lançant des coups d'œil énervés de temps en temps pendant le trajet.

Darren avait abandonné d'essayer de lui parler après que Kurt ait allumé la radio, volume au maximum.

« Okay, alors essaye… d'être Blaine. Juste, s'il-te-plaît, ne parle pas si tu n'en as pas besoin. »

Darren acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris et il tendit sa main valide à Kurt pour qu'il la prenne. Le plus jeune sembla hésiter pendant un court instant mais la prit quand même, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on était supposé être crédible.  
— Et je croyais t'avoir dit de parler uniquement quand c'est nécessaire ? »

Darren frissonna à cause du fort sentiment de déjà-vu. Quand Chris était furieux contre quelqu'un – ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent – il utilisait exactement le même ton, celui qui avait le sens de « _Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de me parler ? Putain, casse-toi !_ » ou quelque chose d'aussi tranchant. Chris ne s'était jamais adressé à Darren de cette manière, heureusement pour lui.

Ils atteignirent l'accueil et demandèrent où était la famille Evans. La secrétaire leur donna les instructions pour arriver à la salle d'attente et Darren n'avait même pas fini de dire « merci » que Kurt le tirait déjà avec force.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Darren réprima son envie de soupirer et suivit simplement le contreténor jusqu'à une pièce spacieuse avec une énorme fenêtre. La pièce était remplie de canapés et de fauteuils de toute taille. La majorité des New Direction était déjà là, Sam pleurant silencieusement sur l'épaule de Mercedes, qui avait ses deux bras autour de lui. Finn expliquait visiblement la situation à une Brittany en pleurs, qui acquiesçait frénétiquement. Puck était assis de l'autre côté de Sam et caressait lentement son dos, murmurant dans son oreille. Mike et Tina étaient assis sur le sol, bras entremêlés.

Kurt serra la main de Darren avec force. C'était un appel à l'aide, pas une autre tentative pour le blesser. Darren regarda Kurt, dont les yeux étaient fermés fortement, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, murmurant un léger « Je peux ? », auquel le plus jeune acquiesça.

Sam leva les yeux quand il les entendit arriver et se releva.

« Toutes mes condoléances, réussit à dire Darren. »

Sam acquiesça simplement et chuchota un faible « merci, Blaine », tenant la main de Darren pendant un long moment. Kurt ouvrit finalement à nouveau les yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler librement, et se jeta littéralement au cou de Sam, le légèrement plus grand l'enlaçant en retour tout aussi fermement.

« Ca va aller, souffla Kurt, la voix brisée. Je te promets que ça va aller. »

Sam se retira et hocha la tête.

« Merci… »

Kurt cligna une fois des yeux silencieusement en réponse. Santana et Quinn rejoignirent le groupe à ce moment-là et Kurt s'éloigna du passage pour qu'elles puissent s'approcher et enlacer Sam. Darren fouilla dans sa poche arrière et tendit un mouchoir à Kurt, qui le regarda comme s'il était une sorte de magicien.

Ceci permit à Darren d'amener Kurt sur le canapé sur lequel Finn était assis – à présent seul, puisque Brittany s'était levée pour rejoindre Santana. Il s'assit en premier, laissant assez de place entre lui et Finn pour Kurt. Le contreténor hésita avant d'articuler silencieusement « et puis merde » et de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Darren, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Darren enroula lâchement ses bras autour de Kurt, réfrénant le désir de lui embrasser la tempe.

Finalement Artie et Lauren rejoignirent le groupe dans les minutes qui suivirent. Une infirmière amena la petite sœur et le petit frère de Sam, qui coururent vers Kurt, l'embrassant tous les deux sur la joue avant de de courir vers Quinn pour l'enlacer.

Les deux adolescents avaient été les premiers à savoir pour l'état de la mère de Sam, et donc avaient passé beaucoup de temps chez Sam, soit pour du babysitting, l'aider à nettoyer la maison, ou pour cuisiner, pendant que son père était à l'hôpital.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant de longues minutes, assez longtemps pour que le frère et la soeur de Sam s'endorment sur Quinn. La jeune fille blonde les porta jusqu'à un canapé pour qu'ils puissent être allongés plus confortablement. Artie demanda ce que le médecin avait dit, avant de dire que c'était surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas repéré les symptômes – Darren entendit seulement « arythmie » et « perte de couleur sur son visage » avant d'arrêter d'écouter – et ensuite Sam prit une profonde respiration et leur parla des évènements de la nuit précédente. Il leur dit comment sa mère avait en quelque sorte senti que sa fin était proche et avait voulu voir encore ses enfants, mais n'avait pas voulu qu'ils sachent qu'elle serait partie le lendemain matin. Les médecins avaient discuté avec le père de Sam, qui avait été d'accord.

« Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça, dit Sam, la voix cassée. Elle a réussi à ce que ce soit un au revoir comme il faut sans que nous comprenions. Et… au moins mon dernier souvenir d'elle en est un heu-heureux… »

Il sourit tristement avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans l'épaule de Mercedes, sanglotant. Kurt renforça sa prise sur la chemise de Darren. Et le plus âgé réalisa ce que les mots de Sam voulaient dire pour Kurt et lui.

« Je suis désolé, souffla le contreténor. Mon Dieu, Darren je suis tellement, tellement désolé, j'aurais dû te croire – »

Darren le fit taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chhht, Kurt, s'il-te-plaît, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aucun de nous deux n'avait raison ni tort.  
— Mais j-je t'ai crié dessus et…  
— Tttt ! Kurt, oublie ça okay ? C'est fini maintenant. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je te promets. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le jour pour s'inquiéter de telles… futilités. »

Kurt acquiesça et embrassa la joue de Darren, ce qui le fit rougir. Kurt bougea de façon à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Je suis désolé.  
— C'est bon, Kurt. »

Darren se figea lorsque – probablement par habitude – le contreténor pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes d'une manière très chaste. Ils commencèrent tous deux à approfondir le baiser avant de s'éloigner brutalement. Par chance personne ne le remarqua.

Ils soufflèrent « désolé » en même temps pour ce qui paraissait être la millionième fois ce jour-là. Darren se mordit les lèvres d'embarras.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla dans un lit vide avec l'odeur du café dans l'air. Il commença à bouger les jambes mais se figea à mi-mouvement. _Oh, merde_. Apparemment les effets de son rêve plutôt… érotique se voyaient sur son corps. Il jura dans sa barbe encore une fois et essaya de penser à toutes les choses qu'il trouvait peu séduisantes, mais son cerveau ne l'aidait pas et l'image de Kurt, nu, étendu sur son lit était imprimé sur sa rétine.

Si Chris était dans le salon, alors Blaine pouvait courir jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'occuper de son problème sans encombre. Si Chris était dans la cuisine, il devait le faire ici, et ça c'était beaucoup plus risqué, en considérant aussi qu'il devrait jouir dans son sous-vêtement, ce qui était une des choses qu'il détestait le plus.

Il se leva et atteignit la porte. Il réfréna un cri de victoire quand il regarda à travers le trou de la serrure et vit Chris loin, assis sur le canapé, écrivant quelque chose sur son iPad. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre tel un ninja et se précipita dans la salle de bain, verrouillant rapidement derrière lui. Il prit une seconde pour respirer avant de baisser son boxer et de commencer à se branler.

« Blaine ? Tu es réveillé ? »

_Merde. Concentre-toi, allez._

« Je suis dans la salle de bain ! réussit-il à dire.  
— Okay… Le café est prêt au fait, et j'ai ramené quelques trucs de la pâtisserie dans la rue, mmh-mmmh, mon Dieu, ces croissants sont teeeeellement bons ! »

Sans le savoir, Chris venait d'aider Blaine à accélérer ses mouvements, grâce à ce gémissement absolument _obscène_ – qui aurait sonné tout à fait normalement pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une érection qui réagissait précisément à _cette_ voix… Blaine dût se mordre les lèvres pour rester silencieux alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

Il fût hors de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, les mains nettoyées et son boxer remis. Il retourna dans la chambre pour attraper un jean – parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Chris portait – et soupira de soulagement une fois assit sur le sofa, prenant un mug de café fraîchement fait et un croissant sur la table basse.

A en juger par le regard non-suggestif que Chris lui lança, il n'avait probablement pas bougé ou parlé de manière évocatrice pendant la nuit.

« On va aller sur le plateau aujourd'hui, pour être sûr que tout est prêt pour demain.  
— Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par le plan, Chris… Et si ça ne marchait pas ?  
— Ça va marcher – sinon comment tu penses que Kurt pourrait finir avec une paire de chaussettes Star Wars sous son lit, hein ? »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci. La fin est un peu floue, mais vous comprendrez par la suite ! Suite que je vais faire en sorte de poster samedi prochain, mais cette fois-ci je ne vous promets rien, malheureusement. Je vais faire de mon mieux ! A la prochaine !


End file.
